Wicked Brew: The Sequel
by marysunshine81
Summary: A story in which Diane has to deal with challenges in her professional and private life at the same time, the sequel to my other mutlichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wicked Brew: The Sequel **(you can find the original story among my stories on my profile)

**Author: **Mary Sunshine

**Summary: **a story in which Diane has to deal with challenges in her professional and private life at the same time

**Rating: **K+ in general, although some chapters might be rated T

**Fandom: **The Good Wife/Desperate Housewives crossover

**Disclaimer:** most of the characters of this story are owned by the creators of those tv shows, but some of them are mine

**Spoilers/Timeline:** WB took place after TGW season one and the Sequel takes place 3 month after WB ended, but remember that Cary didn't leave the firm in my fic.  
>Also a reminder for those who haven't seen DH: Adam is Katherine's husband, he is a doctor, and Dylan is their teenage daughter.<br>**  
>Note:<strong> WB was my very first multichapter story and one of my early fanfictions, so writing the sequel after so much time and so many other fanfics in between is kind of hard. My style has changed, I use more narrative lately than dialogues and usually write longer scenes, while in WB I used to fit more scenes in a 1000 words chapter. So the Sequel might be a little chaotic, I intend to keep the 1000 words per chapter limit, but sometimes it will only show one scene, but I hope you'll enjoy them all the same.

Please let me know what you think, I have only written 9 chapters of the story so far and the reason I decided to start posting it is because I keep postponing to continue the fic, maybe I'll get more motivated by some feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I thought we try to avoid nepotism."

"Nepotism? They want to work here for a few weeks during summer holiday. What's wrong with that?"

"Your boyfriend's daughter and your best friend's daughter?"

"Are you mocking me?" Diane asked, realizing the playful tone in his voice.

"Sure I do," Will nodded smiling.

"I don't have time for this," she stood up rolling her eyes, turned around and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned back before leaving his office, "They're starting next week."

"They will be your responsibility, right?"

"Of course. I should keep underage girls out of your sight."

"Are you mocking me?"

She turned around without a word and left his office laughing.

She had already promised the girls, she'd known Will wouldn't have an objection. He was just teasing her as usual. He knew that she hated when he referred to Kurt as her boyfriend, it sounded too high school, even though she couldn't think of another suitable word either. Except for his name of course, and she was tempted to go back and tell him to use Kurt's name instead of the b word the next time, but that sounded high school too, so she just entered her office, and went back to work.

o-o-o-o

A while later her cell phone rang and she had to smile seeing his name on the screen. He had been away for two weeks due to a case, but he was supposed to come back that day and it felt good to know that they would see each other in just a few hours.

"Hey," she greeted him cheerfully through the line.

"Hey," he replied, but his voice didn't seem too cheerful.

"Is there something wrong? Are you on your way back already?" she asked apprehensively.

"I am, but I have to ask a favour."

"Sure."

"Would you pick Lara up from the airport? I won't be able to make it in time."

"When will she arrive?"

"In an hour and a half. I know you must be busy and probably don't have time for this, but I wouldn't want to send a stranger to pick her up and you…"

"Kurt," she interrupted him and she was actually surprised to hear him talk like that, "Of course I can pick Lara up, it will be my pleasure. You don't have to worry about anything, just get home soon!"

"Thank you," he said a little calmer, "I'm sorry, I just…I can't wait to be back home."

"We'll be waiting for you on the farm. I'll take my work with me to finish, so you and Lara will have time for each other."

"And when will you have time for me?" he asked playfully already.

"I'll be yours all night, cowboy" she whispered.

o-o-o-o

She was there even earlier, so she had to wait for Lara to arrive. She figured that Kurt hadn't had the chance to inform her about the change in plans, but she was sure Lara wouldn't mind. They had met 3 months ago for the first time, when she'd spent a weekend with her father and Diane had joined them. They'd enjoyed each others company and due to Lara's interest in law they'd had plenty of things to talk about. Next time she had been there for a few more days and then they'd stayed in Diane's house during the week, because that had been the arrangement between her and Kurt.

They spent the weekdays in her house and the weekends in his, unless he was out of town or she had to work during the weekends, but even then they tried to spend some time on the farm, where they could be all by themselves. She loved spending time there, horse riding, walking on the fields with him. It was relaxing and she enjoyed every minute of it. They practically lived together this way, only in two houses at the same time, but neither of them wanted to give up their own places.

Lara was coming for a whole month now, because she'd offered her the opportunity to work at the firm for a while, get to know the profession she was going to choose a little better. Dylan had asked her if she could work at the firm for a few weeks during summer holiday and since the girls had got to know each other the last time Lara had been there, she'd thought it would be even easier for them to spend time at the firm together. Not to mention that both Katherine and Kurt had appreciated her offer, so she'd basically made everyone happy and she could only hope everything would turn out good in the end.

When Lara's familiar face appeared among the crowd she waved to her. The girl looked surprised, but she waved her back, even though for some reason she didn't seem too happy to see her there. First she thought it was because she'd expected to see her father, but she soon got to know the real answer, when Lara arrived on her side and introduced to her someone she hadn't thought she would meet, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The other woman was obviously just as surprised and puzzled as her as they shook hands and Diane was sure if Kurt had known that she would have been there as well, he wouldn't have asked her to pick Lara up. It was a co-incidence of the worst kind and she needed all her self-control to be able to handle the situation properly.

Lara looked so much like her mother. They both had long, straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were slim and almost the same height, shorter than Diane. Apparently they also dressed the same way, both wearing long light blue summer dresses. Diane was in a purple dress that ended above her knees and she couldn't miss Lauren's significant look observing her outfit, even though she had no idea what it meant.

"Kurt sent me to pick Lara up," she started to ease the tension and break the silence that followed their introduction, "He didn't mention that…"

"I'd come as well. I know, he didn't know, I decided it last minute. I could use a few days off and I have friends here and I'd like to see where Lara will work, I mean if you don't mind."

"Mom, you can't come there, I can't possibly take my mom with me to my workplace."

"You won't even notice that I'm there, I'll just see where you work and take you out for lunch. I mean if Diane agrees."

Diane was looking from one to the other silently and was wondering how she could have possibly gotten into a situation like that. She hadn't counted with Kurt's ex wife being in the picture when she'd offered Lara the job. She should have thought of her as well.

"Can you please forbid her to come?" Lara asked and although Diane would have wished to stay out of this, she had no other choice but to answer, because both of them were looking at her.

"I can't forbid your mother to visit you if she wants to."

Of course she wished she wouldn't visit, but that was the truth, she couldn't tell her what to do or not to do, they shouldn't have been talking to each other on the first place. She had no idea what would follow next, she was supposed to take Lara to the farm, but what about her mother? She was about to ask, when her cell phone started to ring. It was Will and she made a mental note to thank him for this one day. She excused herself and stepped away from them to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey, I know you wanted to take the rest of the day off, but here's a paper that needs to be signed by you, because we need to fax it today. Is there any chance you could come back and sign it, or should I send someone there, wherever you are?"

"I'm at the airport, but I'll be on my way back soon, so I can stop by at the office."

"Thanks, I'm sorry, it's totally my fault."

"I'll be there soon."

She was actually grateful for him for the interruption and that now she knew what she should do next.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to bring you to the farm, but I need to take care of something in the office first."

"Do you know when dad will be back?"

"No, he couldn't tell."

He actually didn't say and she didn't ask, even though she should have and it would have been easier for her to handle this situation now.

"Don't worry about us. I'm staying with a friend and Lara can stay with me until Kurt arrives."

She could have told her she only needed to step by at the office for a minute, but she was actually glad about the offer. She should have insisted on taking Lara to the farm herself, but she didn't want to start a debate about it with her mother. It was the easy way out for her and she was sure Kurt would understand why she chose to take it.

o-o-o-o

After she'd dropped them off she thought of calling Kurt, but she was sure he would have called if he had been home already, so she just sent him a text telling him that Lara's with her mother and he should call the girl for more details. She didn't write anything about herself, she needed time to think of what had just happened. She wasn't exactly ready to talk to him yet, it would have been easier in person. Especially because she also knew that she'd messed up. She couldn't accomplish a simple favour he'd asked from her. This supposedly happy day that she'd been waiting for the last two weeks started to turn into a disaster.

She was tempted to stay longer in the office, burry herself to work, then go back to her place, but she had to keep at least one of her promises to him that day, to wait for him on the farm. They needed to talk. He hadn't exactly told her much about his ex or their marriage, but now that she was around, they couldn't ignore the topic any more.

It was already early evening when she arrived at the farm and there was still no sign of him. First she regretted that she came without talking to him on the phone, but once she entered the house and heard the silence there, she had no regrets any more. That was the reason she loved that place, it was so far away from her reality, it was like another universe for her. She lay down on the couch in the living room, with a few files in her hand and waited for him to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter has suggestive sexual content, therefore it's rated T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Her eyes shot open and she quickly looked around, it was almost dark in the room and she had no idea what time it could have been. She must have fallen asleep at some point. She stretched her arms and legs and heard something fall on the ground beside her. It must have been the file she'd been reading. She sat up and turned on the light next to the couch when she heard footsteps on the floor.

"Kurt?" she asked in a raised voice.

"Coming," he replied and she smiled hearing his voice.

She collected the files from the floor and put them on the desk then she ran her fingers through her hair that she suspected to be a mess after her short sleep. He appeared in the doorway sooner than she'd finished putting her mops in order and she couldn't miss the smile on his face as he saw her. She bowed her head down and realised that she hadn't even changed after she'd gotten home. She was still wearing the purple dress she'd put on that morning just for him, but it immediately made her think of what had happened earlier that day.

"Where is Lara?" she asked curiously as she stood up and he entered the room.

"She's fine, I'll pick her up tomorrow. Look, I'm..."

"I'm sorry," she cut in, she had planned this apology ever since she'd realised that she'd messed up that day. She should have handled the situation better, it was unlike her to behave the way she had that day. But it actually proved her how important this relationship had been in her life and she was ready to admit to him that she knew she'd done something wrong.

"No, it's not your fault, I should have been there, I'm sorry," he said looking at her with regret in his eyes.

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have seen it coming."

"Don't blame yourself, it was just a terrible co incidence, nothing else."

"I know, but still, I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can deal with it," she said smiling and finally feeling a bit unattached by the occurrences of the afternoon.

"Come here," he said holding out both his arms in her direction and she didn't hesitate at all.

She folded her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead to his as he embraced her.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked still with slight distress in his voice.

"This is all I need," she whispered and pressed her lips against his.

His kiss on her lips and his hands around her were the two things she'd missed the most while he'd been away. She hadn't been used to missing someone, but with him she just couldn't help feeling that way. He had been a source of joy in her life, someone who made her laugh after a tiring day, who listened to her babble whenever she felt like talking. He had been there for her and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I missed you," she said after their first kiss ended and he replied with a passionate kiss that left no doubts that he'd felt the same way.

She'd thought their night had been ruined, but he was there, holding her close, they were alone and nothing could have stopped them from showing how much they had missed each other. They were both impatient and tensed after that day, so it was understandable that they couldn't wait much longer.

The dress she'd carefully chosen landed on the floor sooner than she'd imagined and next thing she knew she was laying on the couch again, feeling his kisses all over her body, while her nails were leaving marks all over his. She had to dig into his hair and force him to look into her eyes and move his lips back on hers again.

Their kisses silenced their moans as they passionately made love to each other and she intended to keep her promise to be his all night.

o-o-o-o

"How did you know I would be here last night?" she asked him the next morning during breakfast.

"After I read your message I called Lara, she told me what happened. I went by to see her and asked her permission to postpone her stay with us with one day. I wanted to talk to you alone first."

"Talk?" she asked chuckling, remembering what had happened the previous night.

"Among other things," he said, looking at her with a significant look, then continued," I went to your place first and I was actually happy not to find you there."

"I thought of that, but it was Friday and you were on your way back and after what had happened, I thought we should talk."

"Talk?" he asked chuckling and she started to laugh.

"Yeah, among other things," she repeated in the same tone as he had said it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked after a short pause, seemingly ready to answer all her questions.

"Did you see her last night?" was the first question that came to her mind.

"Yes, but we only said hello, I talked to Lara alone."

"How long do you think she'll stay?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't feel like meeting her again," she admitted, but she was sure he'd already known this.

"You don't have to."

"But she said she'd like to visit the firm, I really wish she wouldn't."

"I'll talk to her."

"No, I don't want her to know I told you."

"Then what should I do? I'd do anything to make it easier for you."

She knew he was honest, she knew she had no reason to be jealous of her, but still the presence of someone from his past disturbed her. They had a life back then, maybe among the same walls. She actually had no idea, because she'd never asked. Suddenly she felt like wanting to know everything about his marriage and why it had fallen apart. They had been living together for three months and they'd never talked about such things. And now that Lara would be living with them for a while, she wanted to at least be clear about certain facts. She needed to know the details to be able to deal with the girl's presence properly, not to mention her mother's.

"Tell me about your marriage, tell me how it started and why it ended."

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Yes, I don't want to get into another impossible situation like yesterday again. I love being prepared, I love knowing the other people. I felt like she knew more about me than me about her."

"I have never talked to her about you."

"I know, but you have to talk to me about her."

"All right, but let's do it outside, the sun is shining, let's take a long walk and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Sounds good," she said, smiling at him.

This reminded her of the weekend they'd spent there only a few months ago, when she'd first opened up to him, taking a huge step towards this relationship. And it had been working this way ever since. She knew she could tell him everything and ask him to tell her anything. Their relationship was based on honesty which was the best possible base to be built on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They'd been walking in silence for a while, but she didn't mind. She wanted to give him all the time he needed to gather his thoughts and tell her what he was ready to share. She knew it wasn't easy, it hadn't been easy for her either. But she was holding his hand as a silent encouragement, like he'd done to her that day and she knew it was just a matter of time.

"My sister, Helen introduced her to me. She brought Lauren home with her one year during summer holiday. They went to the same art college in San Francisco and they became good friends there. Helen has always been good at drawing and our mother wanted her to develop those skills. Lauren studied interior design. She made magic with the house during the few weeks she spent here each summer. That's how we got to know each other."

He paused and she took this opportunity to ask the question that had been on her mind since the morning.

"You're talking about this house, right?"

"Yes, it's our family's heritage. Both my sisters moved out when they got married, but we lived here. Although I had the place redecorated after the divorce, it was just too painful to see her hands' work everywhere."

Diane was grateful for him for answering her unvoiced question. She would have hated to feel uncomfortable in the house from now on.

"How did it happen?"

"The divorce? I don't know. I mean we had a few fights from time to time, but that's normal in a marriage. But in the end she blamed me for quite a few things. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, she couldn't count on me because of my work, I was away too often and left Lara to her. I didn't cooperate enough in bringing her up and only enjoyed the advantages, not to mention I spoiled her too much. She threw all this at my head a few times and I tried to change, but it wasn't enough for her. I knew she felt a little lonely here, her family being far away, she had to start a new life, find new friends, my sister was gone soon too. She just didn't feel like home here, I wasn't enough for her. She was homesick too often and there was also some childhood love of her in the picture. Anyway, she decided to go back to her old life again and take our daughter with her and I couldn't do anything to change her mind."

"I'm sorry. I can only imagine what you'd been through, losing a child."

"Fortunately she's not blaming either of us, she's learnt to accept that it just didn't work. It took some time though, she had to grow up to be able to understand it properly."

"What about you and Lauren, are you on good terms?"

"We don't talk much and only about Lara. She's still friends with Helen though."

She hadn't met his sisters yet, but she'd learnt a few things about them and their families from him. She wasn't really ready to meet them, even though after this encounter with his ex wife she would most likely have been able to take anything. He knew she didn't have siblings, her closest living relative was her father's sister, who she had been named after. She had a granddaughter who was like a niece to her, but that was pretty much all the family she could show up, while he had six nieces and nephews. She could imagine how a family reunion could have looked like in his family and she hoped she could postpone taking part on one of those with a few more months, or even more. It was definitely too early for even thinking of that, although it had already crossed her mind.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" he asked after a long pause.

"No," she replied and she heard him letting out a big sigh, "And I'm sorry if I caused you any pain with my questions."

"No," he reassured her quickly, "You have the right to know all this, I probably should have told you earlier."

"Do you think she's okay with me being around Lara? It might be the reason she came here that she doesn't trust me."

"She has to trust me. She knows I want what's best for our daughter and you're the first one who actually met her, no wonder Lauren became curious."

"You do know that I'm not exactly the maternal type, right?"

"She's twenty, it's perfectly fine that you two get along as friends."

"I think we will, although when it comes to the firm, I can't promise anything. I hear they talk about me as the bitchy boss," she chuckled, turning to a less serious tone.

"I'm sure you can make an exception with my daughter," he smiled.

"No," she replied teasing, "The fact that I hired her has already given way to gossip."

"Really? And who dares to gossip about the bitchy boss?" he laughed, "You gotta give those people some serious work to do."

"I'll do my best," she said smiling.

They walked back to the house and she knew it would soon be time for him to pick Lara up and for her to get used to having a third person in their life for a longer term. Even though she knew she could count on him, she still had doubts about how everything would work out for the three of them. And even though she got to know some things about Lara's mother, she still didn't exactly know why she decided to enter their life and how long she was going to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Dylan is really excited about Monday, it's basically all she can talk about."

"We'll pick her up on Monday morning, but you could also come over tomorrow. The girls could have a chat and we could do the same."

"Is there something you want to tell me? You make me curious!"

"There is, but I'd rather not discuss this on the phone."

"Ok, so we are invited then?"

"Yep, I'm sure Kurt won't mind. He and Adam get along quite well."

"It's a deal, but at least tell me what you want to talk about."

"Tomorrow," she said smiling, "I have to go now, see you at one."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up, but she didn't move from her seat. She was sitting at the desk in his office, pretending to concentrate on some work material, but her thoughts were actually some place else. She had left Lara and Kurt alone after they had finished dinner so they could catch up, but she already felt as an outsider in the house. She hadn't felt like this before, not even when Lara had been around.

She couldn't get the things he'd said to her that morning out of her head. Even if he'd had the place redecorated after the divorce, it was still the same house he'd lived in with his family. Lara had grown up among those walls, they'd had family meals in the same dining room, the house must have been full of memories for both of them. She started to feel like an intruder and she actually couldn't wait for them to get back to her place on Monday.

Her solitude was later interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Are you hiding from us?" he asked teasing as she looked up at him.

"No, I just need to go through a few things for next week."

"Lara started to watch a movie, she told me to tell you you're welcomed to join her if you want to."

"That's sweet, but I have some more work to do."

"Come on, can't those wait?"

"Why? You want me to watch a movie with your daughter instead? If I can recall you're not exactly the movie watching type," she chuckled and took off her glasses as he stepped closer to the desk.

"I just delivered you Lara's message, so you can tell her later that I did and now forget about work and the movie and come here," he said, reaching out for her hands that rested on the table.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked smiling as he started pulling her up from the armchair, getting round the table at the same time, until they both were standing next to the chair. Then he took a seat in it and pulled her into his lap.

"Remember the first time you were in here? When you said nothing good would come out of this? I'd say you were terribly wrong Miss Lockhart," he said with an adorable smile.

"Was I?" she asked with the same smile.

"Yep," he replied and she couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"I'm glad you got rid of that photo though, I know you are still hiding it somewhere, but as long as I don't have to see it."

"Are you jealous, Miss Lockhart?"

"Seeing photos of you with other women in the house? Sure I am. I like this photo much better," she said reaching out for the photo that stood beside the computer on the cabinet behind the armchair. Katherine made this photo of them and gave each of them one in a frame. He kept his in his office and she kept hers in her bedroom.

"I like this photo much better too, but I love the original even more," he said, taking the photo out of her hands, putting it back to its place then he leaned forward to kiss her.

She folded her arms around his neck and for a moment she forgot about everything that had been on her mind and everything around them. But when she felt his impatient hands stroking her body she had to start thinking again. They were not alone.

"Wait," she said taking her arms back from around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissing her again, but she pulled back and wanted to get out of his lap, only his arms didn't let her.

"Lara."

"She is in her room two floors up from here, she can't hear us."

"What if she decides to come down, we can't take the risk, she can't catch us like this, that would be embarrassing."

"Stop thinking so much when you're in my arms, will you?" he said smiling and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Kurt," she said between two kisses, "I mean it, I don't feel safe here."

"Then let's get out of here," he said as he stood up pulling her with him. They walked out the door that lead to the yard and walked towards the building his lab was in. It was basically the same rout they had taken the first time she had been there on his farm. He opened the door with the code and let them inside. As the heavy door closed behind them he took her in his arms again.

"Are you feeling safe here?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I am," she said smiling and her kisses left no doubt that she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Having Katherine and her family over for lunch at the farm meant that Kurt didn't have to cook anything that Sunday, because Katherine was expected to bring food with herself as well. So Diane insisted that they stay in bed longer that morning. She wanted nothing more than lying in his arms, feeling him close to her, having a short time only for themselves again. Last night made her realise that it would be difficult having a third person around for a longer time. They couldn't possibly hide in the lab each night and in her house there's no place they could actually hide in. Besides it felt a bit silly to hide from a twenty-year-old girl, even though she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable being intimate with Kurt in her presence.

"You know we can't hide from Lara all the time, right?" he said her thoughts out loud and it actually scared her a bit how well he seemed to read her mind.

"I know, just give me some time to get used to this."

"Last time she was here, everything seemed to be all right. What happened? Is it because of Lauren?"

"Maybe. I mean it must be hard for Lara to see you with another woman who's not her mother. I haven't thought about this before, but now that she's here."

"She's old enough to handle this situation and Lauren won't be around for long, you don't have to worry about her any more."

"I'm not worried, I just…you're right, I'll try to forget about her," she closed her eyes and remained silent for a while. She didn't want to tell him that she felt awkward living there with him now that Lara was with them. That she kept on thinking about the life they'd had there when they had still been a family. She figured it must have been hard for Lara to see them like that. Maybe she should have told him, but she didn't want him to worry about her. She wanted to be with him no matter what and she was ready to take this sacrifice for a few days.

"I wanted to ask something from you. I know we have this arrangement that we stay in town for the week, but Lara asked me if we could stay out here instead."

"What?" she couldn't hide her astonishment hearing this suggestion.

"I take it you don't like the idea…"

He again seemed to read her mind and it started to bother her even more.

"My house is close to the office, she'll have to get up much earlier each morning if we stay out here."

"She doesn't mind, she loves living here."

"But what if I have to stay in the office late, will she stay with me until I can bring her home?"

"I can pick her up, that would be no problem."

Diane started to run out of arguments, without mentioning any of her actual reasons why she didn't want to stay on the farm for a whole month. The thought alone seemed scary to her. She'd told him she would try to get used to the situation, but she actually didn't want to get used to it. She hoped they would be back in town the next evening, where nothing will remind her of his past.

"She doesn't like my house?"

"She didn't say that."

"I'm sorry, you know I love it here, but it's too far and driving back and forth each day will just steal valuable time from us, but if this is what Lara wants, I know I can't say no."

"You can say no."

"And then what would happen? You were to choose between your daughter and me? I wouldn't want that."

"Let's try it this week, see how it works out and we'll get back to the topic next weekend."

"All right."

"We can't find a better hiding place than my lab anyway," he added and she burst out in laughter.

o-o-o

"The wine is delicious as always," Diane said, lifting her glass in her friend's direction.

They were sitting cross-legged, facing each other on the two ends of the couch in the living room, drinking the wine Katherine had brought along with the lunch.

"Thank you. So, now that we are finally alone, tell me what happened."

"I went to pick Lara up from the airport on Friday and guess who she came with?"

"Who?"

"Her mother."

"What?"

"Yep, Apparently she will spend a few days here and she plans to visit her daughter in the office."

"Oh my! And how does she look?"

"Is that important?"

"Of course it's important. Is she pretty?"

"Lara looks very much like her, that should give you an idea."

"And what happened?"

"Well, it was awkward, to say the least. I haven't expected to meet her. You know they actually lived in this house when they were married."

"Ouch. And it disturbs you as I see."

"A little. I mean I'm not jealous or anything, I know that I have no reason to be and Kurt has always been upfront with me, I just…I don't feel so comfortable here any more."

"That's understandable, but maybe you only need time to get used to this thought. Of course I can imagine that Lara being here all the time isn't exactly helpful."

"She is a nice girl, I just haven't been in a situation like this before."

"It will be easier with time, I'm sure. Kurt loves you, his ex-wife belongs to his past, this house belongs more to you two now, you've been so happy here."

"You are right, it's silly. I should enjoy what we have and stop looking for excuses why I can't be happy."

"I know you are not used to this, it's hard to find a man like him, but you've found him, don't push him away."

"I won't. By the way, where do you think he and Adam went? It was really sweet of them to let us alone."

"I think Adam wanted to ask Kurt to show him some guns," Katherine said and this statement almost made Diane choke on her drink. She started coughing heavily then it turned into laughter.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing," she said still laughing.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said and she tried her best to stop laughing.

She didn't want Katherine to tease her with that for the rest of her life. It was their secret with Kurt and it was safe with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hello there!"

Hearing his voice Diane looked in the direction of her partner who was standing at the doorway. She had been too busy talking she hadn't even seen him approaching the office.

"Hello! Come in, I want you to meet someone," she motioned to him with her hand.

Will looked as if he wanted to say something, but he decided to stay quiet instead and stepped into her office. He walked to the side of Diane's desk to face the two girls sitting in front of her.

"You've already met Dylan Mayfair and she's Lara McVeigh a future law student. She's starting in September. This is my law firm partner Will Gardner."

"Nice to meet you," Lara said and shook hands with Will.

"Which Law School?"

"Stanford."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks," the girl replied smiling at him.

"I hope you'll like it here even though I'm not sure anyone actually likes it here. But we spend most of our lives among these walls."

Diane cleared her throat, it was obvious that Will was just trying to talk his way out of there and she didn't intend to keep him in her office any longer.

"Lara will work with me and Cary and Dylan will join the assistant's team while she is here."

"Looks like you have everything under control."

"Yes."

"Great. See you around then,' Will said to the girls and left the office.

"He is handsome," said Lara to Dylan.

"I told you so," the younger girl replied and Diane tried her best to stay out of this conversation. Of course she agreed with the girls a hundred percent, but she never looked at her partner that way and she didn't want the girls to look at him that way either, so she had to interfere.

"Do you have any more questions?" she asked, trying to lead them back to their original conversation.

The girls shook their heads and she smiled at them. She knew she had to find the balance between being their boss and their friend. She wasn't really friends with anyone at the office, except for Will, but they were equals. Dylan's been like a daughter to her all her life and Lara was Kurt's daughter and she was responsible for both of them. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was sure they all would be able to handle this situation properly. The girls were there to learn and she wanted to make sure they would also enjoy their stay at the firm.

"If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Now let me introduce you to some other co-workers and let the day begin."

o-o-o-o

"Hey," Diane answered her phone with a smile on her face, like she always did when he was on the other end of the line. She had already expected his call.

"Hey, I just wanted to check in, ask how things are going there."

"Everything's fine. Lara is with an associate, I checked on them just an hour ago, looks like he enjoys teaching her."

"He?"

"Yes. Why?"

"A male associate is working alone with my daughter?"

"Yes, but you know Cary, he is reliable."

"The Agos-boy?" Diane started to laugh hearing his comment.

"Doesn't matter, he is a second year associate and he will teach Lara things she needs to know and I'm here to supervise them, so you really don't need to worry about anything."

"I know."

"You know?" Diane asked chuckling a little. "Then what's with all these question?"

"I love it when you argue with me."

"It's sweet, but you know I have actual work to do, right?"

"What about lunch? Can I take you both out to lunch today?"

"If you insist."

"If I insist?"

Diane heard the disappointment in his voice, so she tried to sound more cheerful in her reply.

"Lunch sounds great! But what about Dylan?"

"I'll pick all three of you up at one."

"Sounds good."

"See you," he said before he hung up.

o-o-o-o

They had a lovely lunch together. Lara told them about what she'd learnt that day and Diane enjoyed seeing how proudly Kurt looked at his daughter while listening to her. Lara was definitely as smart as her father and she seemed like a fast learner, so Diane didn't regret taking her under her wings at all. And Dylan also had things to share with them about her morning. She had not only learnt how to make coffee, but also that some of the assistants envy Diane for her looks and would go out with Will anytime. Diane realised that it might be of advantage to have someone there who could keep her informed about hopefully more important things in the future.

When she returned to her office after lunch she barely sat down at her desk before Will followed her.

"I've just got a call from Northwestern Memorial _Hospital." _

_"Is someone you know in there?" was her first thought._

_"No, they are being sued, along with one of their doctor's.__"_

_"_Medical malpractice?"

_"__Yep. A woman lost her baby and she's looking for someone to blame."_

_"__Did you say _Northwestern Memorial?" Diane asked again, even though she remembered the name perfectly, she just realised the importance of this information. She knew someone working as a gynaecologist there.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you happen to know the name of the doctor?"

"No, but we will find out. They are coming to consult us this afternoon, are you free?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Four."

"Right, I'll be here."

After Will left she went back to her files. She decided to ignore that voice in her head that told her she should worry about this case, before even knowing who the doctor in question was. Had it been someone she knew she surely would have already gotten a call from him or his wife. She decided to forget about it and concentrate on her work instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Adam?" Diane spotted the man standing in the doorway and suddenly all her previous suspicions were confirmed with one look at his face, "Come in," she said quickly and placed her glasses on the papers she'd been reading turning her full attention to the man taking a seat in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm coming unannounced, I really needed to talk to you," he seemed worried and she wasn't sure he knew that she knew why he was there, so she just decided to get straight to business.

"The Northwestern Memorial suit, that's why you're here, right?" she tried to smile, even though the circumstances didn't really allow that, but she wanted him to know she felt for him and he could trust her completely, even though he probably already knew that, otherwise he wouldn't have come there just like that.

"Yes, I heard your firm is the hospital's new council, I just wanted to come to you first, before the meeting at four."

She looked at her watch, just to realize it was almost that time and she had meant to make a phone call a half an hour ago.

"I know nothing about the case yet, Will's got the details, but since it's about you, I can take the lead if you want me to."

"Please, you know I like Will, but I'd feel more comfortable if you handled the case."

"No problem, I'll ask Will to brief me before the meeting, but first tell me what happened."

o-o-o-o

"Thank you," Katherine hugged Diane good bye, with Adam standing next to them smiling, "Who would have thought that we'd need your legal services again so soon?" she added with some melancholy and after letting go off her friend, she stood next to her husband placing her hand on his waist.

"We've got this under control, you don't need to worry about anything. Probably we'll be able to negotiate a favourable deal that your insurance will cover, we have a meeting with the plaintiff and her lawyer tomorrow. And I'll put our investigator on the case, maybe she can find something that undermines your liability. We have to be in the best position to negotiate, that's all."

"I love when you're in lawyer mode," Katherine said smiling and Diane smiled back at them.

"I have to go, I still have some work to do. Tell Dylan I'll pick her up in the morning."

"You're staying in town tonight?"

"Yes," she knew why her friend asked this, but she didn't feel like discussing the topic in front of Adam, so she quickly changed the subject, "I'll see both you tomorrow, I should really go now and thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," her friend smiled significantly and Diane knew she didn't like that she'd brushed her off, but she had no other choice.

"Good night," she said and let herself out of the house.

Right after she got in her car she searched for her cell phone and dialled his number. When she'd called him two hours earlier to let him know she'd dine with her friend and would spend the night in her own house afterwards he'd seemed a little angry, but she didn't want to argue with him in there or explain herself. Katherine and Adam needed her that night and it was also work related, so she basically had no choice.

He didn't pick up his phone, it went to voicemail after a few rings and she didn't feel like leaving a message, so she just hang up and put the phone away angrily. She'd told him that commuting between the farm and the city each day would be difficult. She could never be sure when she'd have to work late hours, when driving all the way out there wouldn't make sense anymore. She could only hope he would understand, but apparently he'd proven her wrong the very first time.

Maybe it was better that he didn't pick up the phone, maybe he would think about it and they would be able to talk more calmly tomorrow. But she still wished he would have picked up, she wanted to hear his voice telling her he was not angry, that he understood, that he would be there for her tomorrow, that he loved her. She'd started to get used to hearing those words day by day, to have someone permanent in her life, someone she could count on.

She didn't want to blame anyone for this new situation. There were all too many different circumstances playing part in her misery that night. She decided to try and forget about all this, drive home, take a bath and relax a little before doing some more work later. She almost started the engine, when her phone rang. For a short moment she hoped it would be him calling her back, but then she saw Katherine's name on the screen. She decided toignore it, she didn't want to talk to anyone right then, she needed some time only for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When she realised that the light was on in her living room her first thought was that she'd left it on by accident and considering she hadn't been at home since Friday she already started getting angry with herself. But her anger turned into a slight fear the next moment when she heard some noise from inside the room.

"Kurt?" his name came naturally to her mouth, she couldn't think of anyone else who could have been in there and she also wanted it to be him, even though she hadn't thought of the possibility of finding him there.

"It's me," came the reassuring reply from the dearest voice and her fear turned into joy at once. She dropped everything from her hands onto the cabinet and hurried to greet him. She didn't hide her happiness, it didn't even cross her mind that he could have still been angry with her. All that mattered that he was there and whatever had happened since the last time she'd seen him they would talk about it and find a solution, like they'd always done ever since they'd been together.

He stood up from the armchair where he'd been sitting, put down some papers from his hands and she hesitated just for a short moment before she walked up to him. By the time they were standing face to face, within reach from each other her smile disappeared, because he wasn't smiling. For a short moment she wasn't sure what to do. She could have apologized like the other night, but that apology was for something personal, while today she was just doing her job. She'd called him, she'd done everything she could think of to prevent him from getting angry with her.

He was still looking at her the same way, it was hard to tell what he thought, how he felt, but he was there, in her house, he must have had a reason to go there. He wouldn't have come just to fight with her, they could have done that tomorrow if they had still felt like it. She couldn't think of any other reason than that he wanted to be with her that night. Her lips curled up again and she reached out her hand to run it through his hair and the moment he started to smile as well she leaned forward to finally kiss him.

She soon felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him and she gladly obeyed. She folded her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his to fully lose herself in his embrace. Coming home to him each night after a tiring day at work, was the best thing his presence had brought into her life. And the fact that he was there that night proved that he loved this normality just as much.

"Lara is with her mother, we are all alone," he said after their lips parted and she appreciated that he said it, but she was also selfish enough at that moment not to care why and how. He was there, he was all hers and she wanted to forget about everything else, their last phone call, her plans for the evening, she didn't care about the past or the future, just the present, because that was the only thing worth caring about.

o-o-o

"I'm sorry," was the first words she heard through the line and she had no idea what he was referring to.

She'd only parted from him an hour ago and they had spent a wonderful night together before. They hadn't exactly talked about anything that had happened the previous day, but she was sure everything was all right between them. As far as she knew he had absolutely no reason to apologize for anything.

"What happened?"

"I'm really sorry, I got here late and they were already gone."

Kurt had wanted to pick Lara up from her mother, but apparently he didn't succeed, which meant Lara and her mother were on their way there.

"I see."

"I'm sure she will just drop Lara off and you won't even have to see her."

"Don't worry, it's not such a big deal," she tried to sound calm, but she really didn't feel like meeting Lauren again, especially now that she was familiar with their history.

"I'm going there now, I'll talk to her, I would do anything…" he sounded desperate and she really appreciated it.

"I know, just please don't stress yourself over this, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure and if I need help, I can always ask Will to step in, he can handle women pretty well."

"I'd rather you didn't let him near my ex-wife."

She just wanted to tease him with this, so his reaction really surprised her.

"So you are all right with him being around me, but not your ex-wife? Should I be offended?" she asked playfully, trying to ignore the kind of jealous tone he used.

"Yeah, well I know you two have this special bond," he tired to explain himself and his voice really didn't reflect any worry.

"You don't know that half of it," she teased him again, simply because it was fun poking the bear. All she wanted to hear was a sign of jealousy and she was ready to provoke it.

"Maybe I should ask Will," he chuckled, but Diane didn't find it so funny, he obviously wanted to take the fun out of the game.

"I'll just ask him over and we'll reminisce about old times over a glass of Scotch like we usually do."

"Do you want to make me jealous?"

"Yep."

"Nice try," he chuckled again and Diane was about to give it another go when she heard a knock on her door.

"Excuse me," her assistant, Evelyn was standing at the door, "There's a Mrs McVeigh here and she wants to talk to you."

Diane was kind of shocked to hear the name like that and for a moment she forgot about the phone in her hand.

"Diane?" she heard Kurt's voice again.

"I'm here, but you will never guess who wants to talk to me."

"Lauren? I'm so sorry, I'm on my way, I'll be there in a half an hour."

"No, I can handle this, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Love you," she heard him say before she hang up and looked at her assistant again.

"Tell her to come in."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lauren looked quite nervous as she entered the office, which again made Diane question why she was there on the first place. She'd had a few minutes to get used to the idea of spending some time alone with the woman who had been an important part of Kurt's life in the past, but she still had no idea what could have been Lauren's reason for being there in the city, let alone in her office.

"Come in. Sit down," she motioned towards the armchairs in front of her desk and tried her best to cover her bafflement over this meeting.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be really busy, I just wanted to…I just wanted to thank you for doing this for Lara, she really appreciates it."

She didn't exactly need a thank you from her, she definitely hadn't even thought of her when she'd made the offer to Lara. Had she thought of Lara's mother she might never have made such an offer, she didn't feel comfortable about Lauren entering her life. Still she had no choice but to pretend that she was okay with the situation. She had to do it for Kurt and for Lara.

"It's my pleasure. She is a smart girl, she's going to be a great lawyer," she said these with a smile and Lauren seemed quite grateful for her words.

"She really enjoyed her first day here, she couldn't talk about anything else last night."

Diane didn't really want to be reminded of the previous night in her presence, so she started to feel uncomfortable again, still she composed herself and smiled at the woman.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you and…" she couldn't really finish the sentence, so after a short pause, Diane decided to interfere and try to close this rather pointless conversation.

"You're welcome."

She had no idea what should be her next step, if she should wait for her to say something more or just pretend she was busy and try to get rid of her in a polite way. But she didn't have too much time to consider these options because Will Gardner suddenly appeared in her doorway and he couldn't have arrived at a better moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Turner is here with her lawyer."

Lauren turned around to look at Will for a short moment than looked back at Diane and stood up from her seat while Diane did the same.

"I really should be going," she said quickly and muttered a short goodbye before she left the office.

"Who was she?" Will looked quite confused as he stepped inside the office, but he glanced back on the woman walking down the corridor.

"You have officially saved me from this woman twice already. I owe you," Diane said gratefully.

"I really like the sound of this, but she seemed pretty harmless to me."

"I have one word for you: ex-wife."

Will sent a sympathetic look in her direction then checked the time on his watch and smiled at her.

"It's probably too early to drink."

"Yep," she chuckled shortly, "Plus we have a meeting."

"Right, the meeting," he said as if he had really just remembered, "But I'm going to collect that favor."

"I expect no less," she smiled at him as she stepped closer then walked out the door followed by him.

It didn't take long until she stopped again, because she spotted someone she hadn't expected to see that day. Another woman she was not comfortable being together with. She started to wonder what she'd done to deserve these unexpected and unpleasant encounters on the same day.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, stepping next to her.

"Life seems to be playing silly tricks on me today. What is she doing here?"

Will looked in the same direction, at the two women sitting at the table in the conference room

"Do you know them?"

"I know one of them and I'm sorry to say but I don't think we can settle this case anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…personal."

Will waited for a short while, before he replied, probably for her to say something more, but she chose not to. It wasn't something she could just tell him right there after all.

"Want me to take the lead again?"

She appreciated his offer, on the other hand she'd already promised Adam she would first chair his case. Amanda Jones being in the picture wasn't reason enough to change her mind, in fact with Katherine's case she'd intentionally took it over because of Amanda. Of course that one had just been a small case, while this one seemed much more serious. Even though she couldn't really tell anymore how much part Amanda had played in bringing this suit against Adam, simply because she was capable of anything.

She could have asked Cary to second chair, he had already known a few things about her and Amanda, but the hospital was their client mostly because of Will and she already felt a little bad about taking over his case because of Adam, she didn't have the right to cut him off the case completely, not to mention she did need his help.

"No, I'll be fine," she tried to convince both him and herself of this fact and when he looked at her still a little worried she added, "Of course we are doing this together, right?"

"We are," he replied nodding slightly and it was a good feeling to have his support even though he obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into and Diane already dreaded the moment when she would have to tell him more about her relationship with Amanda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Diane didn't miss the look Amanda gave her and Will when they approached the conference room. She probably hadn't expected her to attend the meeting together with another lawyer, let alone the other name partner, especially because she was apparently confident enough to come on her own. They hadn't met since Katherine's case and Diane had already forgotten about her threat. She didn't mind the challenge of course, but Amanda had chosen to go up against her friend again and it was unacceptable.

She wished to put an end to these battles already, they weren't law students anymore. She didn't understand why Amanda couldn't let it go, why she kept coming after her and her friends. It was very unprofessional not to mention it could have hurt both of them all the same.

"Miss Lockhart," Amanda nodded as she stepped inside, followed by Will, "And Mr. Gardner, it's very nice to finally meet you in person," she added with a smile and shook hands with Will.

Amanda was obviously playing nice, maybe she hoped Diane hadn't shared anything with Will about their common past. And even though she was right Diane also knew Will was on her side no matter what.

"Miss…" Will looked confused because Amanda had forgotten to introduce herself, she'd probably wanted to know if Will had known her name already.

"Jones, but you can call me Amanda," she smiled again and Diane couldn't help but remember their meeting a few months back when she had been so eager to stress the Misses before her name. It was either because she didn't want Will to know right away that she was married or there was something Diane didn't know, it definitely got her curious, but she just made a mental note to have Kalinda look into it afterwards, she didn't want to spread out her cards so quickly.

She looked at the client, the woman who had lost her baby due to some unfortunate circumstances and wanted to find someone to blame for it. She felt sorry for what had happened to her of course, but knowing Adam she was also sure he had done everything to the best of his ability. As Amanda finally shared their ask she wasn't even surprised to hear the high number, she just replied with their offer, which was of course rejected at once. And the meeting was already over.

o-o-o

Diane barely entered her office when Amanda appeared as well, the day just didn't want to get any better.

"Please, take a seat," she motioned towards the armchairs, in the hope that they would probably be able to talk about it calmly.

"I'm not staying that long," Amanda took a few steps, but didn't sit down.

"Then why are you here?" she asked and she wished she would just tell the truth, she didn't want to play games with her anymore, she didn't want to see her at all, she always reminded her of something she'd been trying to forget her whole life.

"I asked for this case, because I heard your firm was involved, not to mention it's the husband of your dear friend, who ruined my daughter's weeding."

"Why can't you let go?" she could have argued with her, stressing that it hadn't been Katherine's fault, but that would have meant sinking to her level and she knew better than that.

"I'm fighting for a mother who lost her child, why don't you tell her to let go?"

"I'll see you in court," Diane declared the conversation to be over, she didn't want to hear anything more. If Amanda's conscience let her play with a woman's heart like that who had just lost her child, it was her decision. She would just stay professional, that was the only way she could help Adam out of this mess she and Katherine had brought him into.

"Am I interrupting something?" Will came to her rescue again and Amanda's face changed right away as she turned to his direction.

"No, I was just about to leave, good bye."

She didn't even bother to say good bye to Diane, not that she needed it. She was happy to get rid of her finally and started to look at Will as her hero of the day.

"My hero," she said with a small smile as he stepped closer.

"I thought you might need some saving again," he smiled back at her and after closing the door, he walked to the armchair and sat down.

"You do have perfect timing," she replied and turned to the cabinet behind her, "And I don't care that it's still too early, I need a drink right now."

"Count me in and meanwhile I'd love to hear more about you and Amanda, the tension was simply palpable."

"Not now, please, this really isn't my day," she poured both of them some Scotch and handed one glass to him.

"Then let's make it a better one," he lifted his glass with a smile and Diane knew exactly how lucky she was to have a partner like him on her side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Busted," she chuckled as she saw Kurt approach the office and Will looked to see what she was referring to.

"I see your boyfriend is here, so much about me being your hero," he smiled at her and was ready to stand up already, quickly finishing his drink.

"You are and I'll find a way to return the favor," she turned her attention back to him.

"I'll collect for sure and don't forget that you owe me an explanation."

"I know."

Will left her office and greeted Kurt in the doorway, who stepped inside.

"So you weren't kidding about the Scotch after all?" he asked, noticing the glasses and the bottle on the table. Diane hadn't even thought of hiding them from him.

"Nope," she smiled and stood up from her seat to approach him.

"It's early," he noted, not taking his eyes off her as they got closer to each other.

"And?"

"Just an observation," he shrugged.

He seemed very calm and his eyes also suggested that he really didn't mind what he saw, but she couldn't miss this chance to refer back to their previous conversation and tease him with it, simply because she enjoyed doing that.

"You came by to see if I was drinking with Will?"

"Nope," he replied after a few seconds and she wanted to call him a killjoy first, but then decided to go on with the teasing.

"Too bad, you would have every right to be jealous of him, he was my hero today."

"And what am I?" he asked without even a hint of jealousy in his voice and Diane started to wonder if he was just playing cool or really had so much trust in her, which was actually very appealing.

"My boyfriend," she used the word she still didn't like hearing from her own mouth either, but he was her boyfriend after all.

"Hero sounds much better to me," Kurt suddenly stepped right in front of her and folded his arms around her waist.

"So you came to rescue me as well?" she smiled, obviously happy that she finally managed to get somewhere with the teasing.

"Yep."

"You're late, I don't need rescuing anymore," she chose to be a killjoy herself, but her eyes said otherwise, she didn't mind being in his arms that much, in fact not at all.

"Then what can I help you with? As your _boyfriend_?"

His offer sounded very tempting, but even the glass of Scotch couldn't make Diane forget where they were at that moment.

"Right here?"

"Right now," he leaned closer and whispered the words, that made Diane go a little weak for a few seconds, but she forced herself to stay strong.

"I'm tempted, but let's not forget where we are. I see right into Will's office and he obviously can't take his eyes off us," she decided to stay reasonable, because that was obviously the safe road to go on.

"Maybe he's jealous," he chuckled.

"Look, who's talking," she smiled.

"Why don't you invite him over one evening, we could get to know each other better and clear the air about who's your hero after all," his suggestion was actually very sweet and Diane wouldn't have minded the two of them getting to know each other better.

"If he's up for it, why not? Just promise not to get into a fist fight with him," she chuckled.

"Upon my word," he promised with a smile and Diane was actually tempted to reward him with a kiss, but decided to resist this urge.

"Good. Now go, I need to work," she placed a small peck on his cheek and stepped backwards.

"Can I at least see my daughter?"

"Are you sure she wants to see you in here?"

"No and I'm not sure I can take two rejections a day, so I should probably go."

"You are a smart, smart man," she smiled and walked back to her chair.

"And you are so sweet when you're tipsy."

"If I remember correctly the last time you didn't like it so much."

The last time had been the night of their big fight about her getting home late and a little drunk, she wasn't sure why she brought it up on the first place, but it just slipped out.

"Please, don't remind me of that night, all right? I'm not so proud of my behavior back then."

"Neither am I, but we've been doing quite well ever since," she tried to quickly make up for mentioning that bad memory.

"We have."

A knock on the door kind of ruined their moment, it was Diane's assistant.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but Judge Romero's clerk is on the phone, he said it's urgent."

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this," she apologized from him with another smile.

"It's ok, I'll see you tonight," he replied in the most understanding way.

"Tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"That bitch, how dare she?" Katherine stepped inside Diane's office and closed the door behind her, "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I couldn't stay put, I needed to vent," she took a seat in front of Diane.

"Knock yourself out," Diane said as she placed her glasses on the table. She didn't really mind the interruption, she'd actually counted with her friend showing up that day.

"Please tell me she doesn't have a case against Adam, just like she didn't have one against me. Or just tell me something in your lawyer mode, I need some handholding."

Of course Katherine was half joking, she wasn't the kind of person who was unable to deal with her problems on her own, but it was the beauty of their friendship, that even though both of them were strong women, they kind of still relied on each other sometimes.

"We're going to find out the details, Kalinda is at the hospital right now, investigating."

"Who is this woman suing him, anyway? What do we know about her?"

"Not much, she's recently moved into Chicago, she was already pregnant, Adam's been her doctor for only a few months, it was supposed to be her first baby."

"Don't tell me she came from New York as well and she and Amanda were best buddies in the Big Apple."

Diane hadn't thought about this possibility, but it seemed rather unlikely.

"I don't think so, they didn't seem that friendly to me."

"Then how did she get this case? Is she spying on us? Has she been waiting for a chance to pay us back?"

"I have no idea."

"We have to do something, we can't watch our backs all the time from now on."

"I'm sorry, I know I brought this on you myself."

"It probably didn't help that I allegedly poisoned the party on her daughter's wedding either."

"Probably."

They smiled at each other, perfectly aware that it wasn't the fault of either of them after all, the problem was obviously in Amanda's own head.

"We're in this together and we will find a way to stop her for once and for all. Of course I'm not talking about anything criminal here," she chuckled.

"Of course."

"All right, one step at a time, I'm feeling much better already letting this off my chest."

"Good, we'll handle this, I have faith in Adam and the truth is the best defence."

"Definitely and I have faith in you too, thank you for taking care of us."

"It's the least I can do."

"Since I'm already here, I'm taking Dylan home with me so you can drive out to the farm sooner."

"I'm not going there."

"Again? Is there something wrong? You didn't pick up last night when I called after you left. Are you two all right?"

"We are, I just told him I want to stick to our agreement and spend the week in my house."

"And what did he say?"

"He said okay."

"That's it? What about Lara?"

"I can be pretty persuasive if I want to," she said with a proud smile and Katherine understood her right away.

"I bet."

"I just wish his ex would go back home already. She showed up in my office this morning."

"What?"

"She just wanted to thank me for hiring Lara, it was even more awkward than our first meeting. I really don't feel like seeing her again."

"You've had quite a terrible day then, I'm sorry."

"Actually it started well and I have my men to count on you know. Kurt showed up after I'd told him about Lauren, the poor man feels so guilty, even if it's not his fault. And Will shared a drink with me after Amanda left, so I really shouldn't complain."

"What about me? Where am I on this list of people you can count on?"

"Right on top."

"That was what I wanted to hear. By the way, you're invited to dine with us Friday night, all three of you. I'm making Indian food. I have a wedding coming up and I want to try out a few recipes."

"How could I say no to that?"

"Ok, it's time I leave you to work. If you want I can take Lara home with me as well so you can be alone with your cowboy tonight."

"It's a very tempting offer, but we can't do that to her two nights in a row, I don't want her to think I have a problem with her being around."

"Two nights in a row? I see, then just let me know if you need any help, you know I would do anything for your love life."

"You're a doll, Kurt and I appreciate the offer."

"What are friends for? And don't forget to tell him about Friday. I hope he likes Indian food."

"I think so, but even if he doesn't, we'll be there."

"I know, you can be pretty persuasive if you want to."

"Exactly."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Come in," she answered to the knock and Lara's head appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Dad sent me to tell you dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, I'm starving," she said smiling and got rid of her glasses deciding it was time she quit working for that night, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," the girl entered, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the chair, facing Diane and looked around in the study, "I really like your house, I hope you know that."

"Thank you," Diane appreciated her honesty, it was time they cleared the air about this topic, they hadn't exactly had the chance to discuss things properly ever since Lara had arrived, "I know you'd prefer to stay at the farm and I understand, I love it there too, but this is the better solution."

"I understand and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you and dad, I didn't mean to. I don't want to be one of those daughters who make their stepmother's life a living hell," she chuckled.

As much as Diane appreciated the gesture the word stepmother sounded very weird to her ears. There had been times when she used to think she would probably make a decent mother, but ever since she'd passed a certain age she'd tried not to think about the subject anymore. She sort of had a niece and she had Dylan, she'd thought those girls had been the closest she'd ever get to have children, until Lara had entered in her life.

"I appreciate that. You know this is all very new to me."

"Same here, I was never introduced to any of dad's girlfriends, not that he had many," she added quickly.

"Well, I'm certainly happy to have met you and I do hope you'll feel yourself at home while you're staying in my house."

"Thank you and I apologize for mom's visit at the firm, I couldn't stop her."

"No need to apologize, I can understand that she wants to make sure you're on a good place, I really hope you like it there."

"I do, it's exciting and I feel like I've learnt so much already."

"I'll make sure you learn even more, Cary's a good teacher."

"He certainly is and I like that he handles me like an adult as if I worked there for real."

"Well you do work there for real and he knows that I would bite his head off if he handled you anything less than an adult," she chuckled.

"Don't you want to come to dinner?" Kurt entered, obviously enjoying the sight of the two of them chatting so intimately.

"As a matter of fact we do."

o-o-o

"What were you and Lara talking about before dinner?" Kurt asked later that night after Lara had gone to sleep and the two of them were ready to do the same.

"She told me she loves my house and my firm and she also promised she wouldn't make my life a living hell," she chuckled.

"I knew you two would get along," he chuckled as well.

"She referred to me as her stepmother," she added seriously this time and she was curious abot his reaction.

"Well, you sort of are her stepmother. Does it bother you?" he asked understanding right away what might have been her problem.

"I don't know. I mean everything's just happened so quickly with us and now I have to get used to things that are normal for others, like having family and a real home."

"We don't exactly have a real home."

"You really want to argue about this now?" she knew this arrangement they'd made was supposed to be temporary, but she kind of felt that it wasn't the right time to open a discussion about it.

"I don't want to argue about it, but it's no secret that I want us to properly move in together to a place that both of us can call home."

"And it's no secret that giving up my independence is not that easy for me," she knew that he understood her reasons, but it was no wonder that he kind of lost his patience from time to time waiting for her to take the next step.

"I just really want you to be happy," he said softly, leaving the challenging tone and she was glad he seemed to understand that it really wasn't the right time to discuss their living arrangement.

"I am happy," she smiled, stroking his face.

"Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise," she chuckled at the fact that he was still unable to drop the subject.

"I love you, but you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Now please repeat this sentence without the second part, unless you want to sleep on the couch in the living room," she said in a teasing tone which he took seriously.

"I love you," he repeated the important part and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too and I promise I'll think about it, all right?"

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"I expect no less," she smiled and was ready to finally call it a night, she even turned off the light.

"We could move to a house by the lake," she heard him say and she found his endurance actually amusing.

"Don't push it," she chuckled, giving a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Shouldn't you be home already?"

Diane quickly checked the time, but instead of getting anxious when she realized how late it actually was, she just slowly put her glasses down on her desk and looked at her law firm partner, who took it as an invitation to enter her office.

"Maybe, but I have an alibi," she chuckled.

"Since when are you using me as an alibi?" he chuckled as well, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Since I'm considered a stepmother and my boyfriend wants us to buy a house by the lake," she already regretted saying it out loud, but she'd bottled it up inside of her for a whole day already and it just felt good getting rid of it all at once.

"I really don't mean to pry, but for the record, I have no problem with you using me as an alibi."

"Thank you, I just had to get it off my chest and you were the first one to ask."

"If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," he stood up and turned around, but turned back to her again, "Do you want to talk?"

Diane hesitated, it was an awkward situation to say the least. She wasn't sure Will was the person she should have talked to about all this, but she didn't feel like talking about it with Katherine, who would probably have made a big deal out of it. On the other hand she knew that she should have discussed it with Kurt instead, but she was still hiding in her office at 8 pm, pretending to work instead of going home to the man she loved.

"I just really don't feel like going home yet."

"Say no more," Will took a seat again, "So are we going to work or talk or drink?"

"Well," she said slowly, but before she could make up her mind her cell phone rang. She checked who was calling and didn't hesitate to answer, "Hallo."

"Hey, I know you said you'd be working late, but exactly how late did you mean? I'm just asking if I should keep the dinner warm for you?"

His gesture made her smile. She knew what she was doing was silly, she should have been home with him, eating dinner like a family does, she just couldn't do it that night and she already felt guilty about it.

"We're kind of in the middle of something and we've ordered dinner already, I'm sorry," she tried to ignore Will's frowning, he obviously didn't like the way she handled this situation, not that it was any of his business.

"Does this mean I shouldn't even wait up for you?"

"I don't know, I'll try to be home in an hour, maybe two, but I can't promise anything."

"All right, I don't want to keep you from work, I'll see you later or in the morning in case I fall asleep."

"I'll try to make it tonight," her conscience made her say and she felt like slapping herself for doing this to a man who loved her so much, who would have done anything for her. Her fear of commitment shouldn't have overcome her feelings for him, but she still couldn't change the way she felt.

"I'll be here," he hang up.

"You could use a drink now," Will said sympathetically and Diane appreciated that he was so supportive.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to poke the bear more than necessary, I just need some time, hopefully one night will do or we're going on some business trip tomorrow," she proposed playfully.

"Sounds like fun, although I don't want to poke the bear either, your boyfriend has an armory."

"That he does, still he's the most peaceful person I know, he couldn't hurt a soul."

"Don't be so sure of that, I've seen gentlemen turn into animals when it came to defending what's theirs."

"Well technically I'm not his."

"Technically, but this is the closest you've gotten to a normal relationship ever since I've known you and I have to admit that I'm a tiny bit envious," both his voice and his look were serious now.

"I should consider myself lucky, right?"

"Well, he cooks for you, doesn't mind your late hours, he obviously makes you happy, I'd say he's a keeper, not that it's any of my business of course."

"I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"I don't feel that you have, you just needed to talk and I happen to be your next door neighbor," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled as well.

"Now I'd say you should go home, but since we don't want to poke the bear, why don't you use this time to tell me what I need to know about Miss Amanda Jones."

"All right, but you have to promise that you won't – under any circumstances - use anything I tell you tonight against me, anytime," she was half joking but half serious, considering the story she was about to share with him was one of the most carefully hidden secrets of her life.

"You have my word," he promised and she wanted to believe that he meant it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hey," Kurt entered her office with a knock on the door right in time, punctuality was definitely one of his strengths.

They were invited to dinner that night by someone who insisted on punctuality as well and even though they actually had no time to waste Diane knew there was something she shouldn't have kept from him any longer.

"Hey, I'm ready, I just need to talk to you before we go."

She was a little nervous since the week hadn't gone that smoothly for them so far and she was about to ruin their weekend plans. But when Will had asked her to accompany him to a deposition in New York the next day she'd jumped at the opportunity. She knew she had been acting rather immaturely in the last days, just because she hadn't felt ready to talk to Kurt about certain changes in their lives. She still needed time to think things through, but she also postponed thinking about them and since they were supposed to spend Saturday together, just the two of them, she was happy to hide behind work this time to gain a few more days. Of course she also knew that he wouldn't be happy about it at all.

"Is there something wrong?" he obviously noticed her tension, which she still found rather scary than sweet.

"Well, yes, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our plans for tomorrow, something came up," she tried her best to look into his eyes, to show that she's really sorry and the way he reacted just made her feel even worse for doing this to him on purpose.

"What? Something came up when?"

"Today. There's a deposition in New York and Will needs my help, it's an important client," she tried to explain it, but she knew how all this sounded, like a very bad excuse. And the worst thing was that she kind of felt that he saw right through her.

"I see, so instead of finally spending a whole day with you that we haven't done in a long time, I get to spend it alone," he only made a silent statement, but she could tell that he was hurt.

"Are you angry?" she asked cautiously, she didn't want to provoke him any further.

"No, work emergency, I get that, happens to all of us. It's just the timing, I was really looking forward to our day, we have so much on our plate right now, we would deserve a break."

"Yes, we would. We'll have our break soon, I'm sorry that I ruined it for us this time," this apology sounded much more honest, even though she still didn't regret what she'd done to avoid his company the next day. And it really wasn't because she didn't want to be with him, she just wasn't ready for those big decisions he seemed already impatient about. She needed space and time and this trip gave her both.

"Just make sure to make up for it," his lips curled up to a quick smile, which disappeared again. He couldn't really hide his disappointment from her and she did the only thing she could think of, gave him a hug.

They held each other tight for just a few seconds and it actually made her question why she didn't want to spend all the time she could in those strong arms of his. Why was it so hard for her to get used to not being alone, but be with someone she loved?

"We're going to be late," he let go off her first, reminding her of the fact that Katherine's anger was something they could do without that night.

"Let's go," she grabbed her purse and as they walked out the office she waved goodbye to Will, who once again was her savior that week, even though she wasn't sure anymore that she needed to be saved. She should have just faced all those problems, looked them in the eye and found a solution for each of them. But she wasn't ready to do that yet, maybe tomorrow.

o-o-o

"Kurt, would you like some more chicken?"

Obviously everyone but him heard the hostess's question, because they all turned their heads in his direction. Diane decided to step in, to try and save him from being the center of attention. It was bad enough that she felt the tension between the two of them all night, the others shouldn't have found out about it.

"Katherine asked if you'd like some more chicken."

"I'm sorry, no, I'm good, and the dinner was delicious."

"Just wait until you taste the dessert," Katherine replied smiling and gave Diane a short look that only she could understand. It was obviously hard to hide anything from her observant eyes, "Diane, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," she knew she had to get it over with, try to calm Katherine, convince her there was nothing to worry about, which was naturally a rather impossible task.

"What's the matter with you two?" she asked right when the door closed behind them, "I thought everything was all right, but you seem nothing but all right."

She could have said that everything was all right, but it was too late to deceive Katherine thanks to Kurt's behavior. He'd said he hadn't been angry with her, but he still needed time to process what had happened and she knew he thought of this dinner as a waste of time now that they lost their free day together. At least they could have had this night to their own, after dropping Lara off at her mother's, but first they needed to get through this dinner. Diane didn't mind it that much of course, she was still not sure his anger wouldn't have surfaced later. They couldn't have fought in the office or in the car with his daughter present nor at her friend's house, but there was no guarantee they wouldn't have done it later when they would have been alone.

"He's just disappointed because I have to work during the weekend. I had to break the news to him before we came, sorry for ruining the dinner with that, but leaving it for afterwards would have even been worse."

"Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you, we really need to get together and talk."

"Why does everyone want to talk? I don't want to talk, I don't want to think, I don't want to do anything, all right?"

She should have counted for three before letting it out on her friend and she already regretted it the next moment. Not only because Katherine didn't deserve to be talked to like that, but also because now she had every reason to suspect that something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, can we just let it go, please? We'll talk, I promise, just give me some time, I really just need some time."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Katherine's voice was clearly full of worry.

"You know me," she tried to smile and Katherine hugged her to show her support.

"And if you need me, you know where to find me."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: it's not a fun chapter, I'm sorry about that, but the fic is not over yet :-)

Btw I'm really close to finishing it, I only have 2-3 chapters left to write, which means it will consist of 34-35 chapters alltogether, just so you know what you can expect ;)

And I might actually write a sequel to the sequl too, I obviously don't know how to let go lol

Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it or the fanfic in general. Some reviews would be nice or maybe I should just take this down and keep the rest to myself?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

She tolerated his silence on their way home, but only until they entered her living room. She couldn't go on like that any longer, even if she wasn't ready to talk, she basically had no choice.

"You said you're not angry, but you haven't said more than three sentences all night."

"Well, you know me, small talk is not my thing," he shrugged and she could have just let it go, accept that he didn't feel like talking that night, but she started to feel anger herself. If he was angry with her, he should have told her so, rather than giving her the silent treatment.

"But they are our friends, you should have at least shown some effort, like you normally do when you're not too busy pretending not to be angry with me," even though she sounded calm she knew she just gave way to his accusation, it was time to put their cards on the table.

"And tell me exactly why I shouldn't be angry with you? I've barely seen you in the last days and then you come up with a lame excuse to get rid of my company for another day."

She had been right that he'd seen right through her, but she'd only wanted to spare his feelings and she still tried to do so.

"It's not an excuse, it's work."

"Of course it is and you just choose to hide behind it whenever it's convenient for you."

"If I remember correctly you are the one who usually travels away for weeks, leaving me alone."

Not that she minded being left alone from time to time, when she could get back to her old routine, but she knew she'd made a valid point.

"Well, apparently it doesn't make a difference if I'm here or not."

It hurt her that he felt that way and she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

"That's what you think?"

"That's what you make me think."

"I've let you in my life, I've even let your daughter in my life, not to mention your ex-wife, what else do you want from me?"

She felt like she'd already given him everything she could, but he always wanted more and she just couldn't go on like this.

"So are you acting this way because of them? I'm trying very hard to make it easier for you, I'm doing everything I can."

It was true, he'd supported her all along, he'd been honest with her from the very beginning, he just hadn't given her enough time to get used to certain changes in their life.

"And I'm doing everything I can, but I have a firm to run that keeps going down, friends to save from losing what they've worked for their whole life because of me, while my enemies are waiting for me to make mistakes so that I could lose everything I've worked for. I really don't need other burdens on top of that."

"So that's what I am for you, a burden?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just can't watch my back even at home, to make sure your daughter sees my best side, otherwise her mother might just take her back home and you won't get to see her like before, simply because you're with me."

"What are you talking about? Lara is not here to judge you."

"But her mother is and I've had enough of being judged for who I am and how I live my life."

"No one is judging you."

"Then why can't everything stay the way it is now? Why do you have to push further and further? We're practically living together and you still complain that you barely see me. Which – like I said - is not entirely my fault."

"Are we talking about that house now? I thought you don't want to talk about it, that's why you kept avoiding my company ever since I mentioned it."

Of course he'd noticed the change in her behavior, he knew her too well after all, just like she knew him.

"Sure, let's talk about that house by the lake, I saw the catalogues you hid anyway. I bet you've already chosen a place for us to live in. You do love controlling my life, don't you?" this might have sounded a little harsh, but she was angry now, she had been angry at him ever since she'd discovered those catalogues, he should have waited until they had the chance to discuss it properly, possibly without a fight, but it was too late now.

"No, I don't and if you feel that way, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here."

She could have denied it, but she just stared at him until he stopped looking at her. And the silence that followed was worse than any words. After looking at his shoes for a while he looked at her again. She knew she should have said something, but she felt she'd said too much already, she didn't want to make it even worse.

"I…you know where to find me."

He just turned around and walked out the front door, leaving her alone with her thoughts and hidden tears. Two things she didn't want to do that night, think about what had just happened or cry because of him. So she just did what every person would have done in such a situation, she looked for some alcohol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What?" she muttered into the phone very rudely, because it had been ringing for far too long. People should have known better than to wake her up so early that particular morning.

"Open the damn door," she heard a slightly angry male voice on the other end of the line. It was probably the same person who'd been ringing her doorbell and simultaneously banging her door for the last few minutes and even though she'd told him to go away he was obviously still there.

"Who is this?" she honestly had no idea who was at the door or on the line, she still needed to gather strength to open her eyes, to get her mind to work was only a step for later.

"Diane, please open the door," he repeated slowly this time.

"Will?"

"Yes, I'm standing at your door, like we discussed yesterday, I've come to pick you up, we're flying to New York. Please tell me you haven't forgotten about it."

Diane finally opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the couch in her living room in the same clothes she'd worn the previous day and what was even worse, there were two empty vodka bottles standing on the table next to her.

"I can't go to New York today," she made the obvious statement, she was definitely not in the mood or state to fly anywhere, let alone open the door so that her law firm partner could see her like this.

"What? Why? What happened? You wanted to get away and I need your help. Please don't do this to me, you owe me, remember?"

At that moment Diane couldn't even remember what had happened the previous night, but as she looked around again she realized that there was something very wrong with that picture.

"Could you give me ten minutes?"

"You're still in bed, aren't you?"

"Well, sort of, but I could get ready quicker if you stopped talking."

"Then open the damn door, the neighbors are already looking."

"Just a sec."

She put her phone down and lifted her head which obviously felt heavier than ever. She needed some aspirin, a shower, clean clothes, make-up and all that in ten minutes.

She went to open the door, but turned away so that Will wouldn't see her.

"I'll be down in ten minutes," she rushed up the stairs, into the bathroom.

She got rid of her clothes and stepped into the bathtub to take a shower. As the water was running down her skin, her mind was busy playing back all the events of the previous night. She wanted to banish those images from her head, but she was clearly unable to do so. His face appeared in front of her eyes, the way she'd last seen it, hurt, disappointed, hopeless. She felt the exact same way, that's why she'd been drinking all night and was feeling terrible that morning.

But the fresh water also helped her get rid of the physical remains of the previous night and very slowly she started to feel a little better. She quickly brushed her teeth then grabbed the first outfit that she could reach from her closet and got dressed. Now all she needed was a little make-up and a painkiller and the woman eying her from the mirror didn't look like someone miserable anymore.

She hurried down the stairs, just to see that she'd forgotten about one important thing, but it was too late, because he already discovered the two empty bottles on the living room table.

"I see you and Kurt hit the bottle heavily last night, now I get why you slept over. Is he still asleep?"

Judging from the neutral look on his face she must have managed to make herself presentable, but that was just one thing.

"No, he's gone."

She figured it would be best to be honest with him right away and once she told him what had happened she could count on him not bringing up the subject again. Maybe they would even be able to enjoy the day after all. She really needed to get her mind off that other man and alcohol was clearly not the best solution.

"You mean you got drunk together then he left?"

"No, I got drunk alone because he left and I don't want to talk about it any longer, otherwise I'll stay home and drink more."

"No way, you need to get out of here right now. I'll stay away from the subject, I promise, unless you change your mind."

"I won't."

"But in case you do, I'm here and by the way you should have called me, drinking alone is not fun at all."

"Did I say that I was having fun?"

"No, sorry, let's go."

They got into his car and both of them were silent on the way to the airport, which gave Diane the unwanted time to think about the previous night and the consequences. Kurt's last remark had clearly indicated that it was up to her to fix this mess between them, she just wasn't sure she wanted to do it at all. The wounds were still too fresh, those things they'd said to each other couldn't have been forgotten too easily. She needed time and he gave her time, but she wasn't sure how much time she needed and how much he was willing to wait before they declared this whole relationship to be over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Their laughter faded as they spotted the man sitting on the couch when they entered her house that night. She'd managed to get him out of her mind during the day and thanks to the successful deposition she and Will had come back in a very good mood, joking and laughing on the way. She hadn't expected to find Kurt there, she wasn't ready for another round of fight. She just wanted to have fun that night and Will seemed to be happy to keep her company, but when they saw Kurt they already knew the night was over for the two of them.

"Hey," he stood up as they stepped inside the room.

"Hey," she replied, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. There was even a moment of silence as she tried to figure out what to say, but nothing came to her mind, she was simply surprised to see him there.

"Good to see you, Kurt," Will said as he walked to the other man and Diane was grateful that he took the lead in the conversation.

"Likewise," Kurt replied, shaking his hand.

"I brought your lady home, safe and sound and now I'm going to leave you two alone. See you on Monday," he addressed Diane and she kind of wished he wouldn't go, but she couldn't possibly ask him to stay, that would have been even more awkward.

"Good night," she replied and walked him back to the door, saying a silent thank you, before she let him go.

"I take it you two had a fun day," his observation didn't sound sarcastic, but Diane still wasn't sure how to answer. If she'd said they had a fun day that might have hurt his feelings, because he didn't look like he'd had one as well.

"The deposition went well," she replied and took a seat on the couch. As her eyes fell on the table she suddenly remembered that she'd left the bottles there in the morning, but they weren't there anymore. Kurt must have thrown them out, which meant he was aware how she'd spent the previous night.

"I'm glad."

The small talk was over and since he'd been the one coming to her, he should have been the one telling her why, so she waited patiently until he took a seat on the couch next to her and after looking at his shoes for a while he finally looked at her.

"I overreacted last night, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to spend this day with you. We haven't spent enough time together lately and Lara's presence is not the only reason for that."

"I like your daughter and I really don't mind that she's around."

"I know, but you still want to live your life like you normally do, as if she wasn't here, as if I wasn't here, but we are here. And while I can't ask you to spend more time with my daughter, because you have no responsibility towards her, in fact you're already doing so much for her professionally. But you and I could definitely use more time together."

"Yes, we could," she smiled at him, the way he talked gave her hope that they wouldn't end up fighting again. It looked like he was ready to talk things through and while she was still a little confused about her own feelings, she was ready to hear him out.

"I know that my job calls me away quite often, but you knew that from the start and I also knew that your work keeps you busy all the time, but we should at least try to make the best of the time we get to spend together. I hate that we waste it on arguing about where we should spend the night, it would be so much easier if we only had one place that belongs to both of us. And if you think about it, as long as we have our own places to hide in every time we face a problem in our relationship, we won't be motivated to solve them on the first place. Running away is the coward thing to do. I shouldn't have run away last night, I'm sorry."

He was a man of words after all and he'd said too many things that she should have thought about, not all at once though.

"I can see where you're coming from, but buying a house together, giving up our homes is a big step and I'm not sure I'm ready to take it," she was just honest again, he should have figured it out on his own already.

"You mean now or ever?"

This was what she should have thought about, but he hadn't given her enough time yet, he'd just raised this issue out of the blue and expected her to get used to the idea.

"I don't know."

"If you really wanted to be with me you wouldn't hesitate" he was clearly disappointed again and she started to get tired of defending herself, "Why is it so hard to make a choice for your own happiness?"

"I'm happy the way we are. I mean when we're not fighting."

He clearly expected too much of her, she should have seen this coming. She'd wanted to believe that he would have been more understanding than other men, but he was no different.

"As long as it only looks like something temporary that can be broken too easily nothing will change. It's all or nothing, there's really no in-between."

She didn't like where the conversation was heading, it looked like that another fight was not the most fearful consequence after all.

"So either I choose to live with you for real or you'll break up with me?" she translated his words and now she really felt the pressure he'd been piling up on her through all this time.

"I just think it's time to make an ultimate decision."

"You scare me really, can't we just give it some time, think it through, discuss it later?"

"I've been thinking for a whole day now and I've made my decision. I want to marry you, Diane Lockhart."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she jumped up from her seat.

"Is that your answer, because I was kind of hoping you'd at least think about it before you turn me down?" he'd obviously meant the statement seriously and she just couldn't stop staring at him.

"Think about what? I might have been hesitant about moving in with you, but I was definitely clear about one thing, that marriage is not for me," he must have remembered as well, that night on his porch, when she'd first told him she loved him. All this time she'd thought they'd been on the same page and it turned out to be a lie.

"I know, but I figured it could change, we need to make a commitment if we don't want this relationship to fall apart."

She had already made a commitment, which she started to regret all of a sudden. She'd given him her heart, but obviously it hadn't been enough for him.

"And you think marriage is the only solution?"

"It's definitely the best one."

"No," she said once more, because it seemed to be the only word he was able to understand, it felt like he hadn't been listening to her all this time and it actually hurt her.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"No, I'm in shock, we had a serious fight last night, I thought maybe it was even irreparable and now you're asking me this. Please don't tell me you've brought a ring as well."

"As a matter of fact I have," he reached into his pocket.

"No, don't show it to me, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't," she didn't even wait for his reply, she simply left him there and walked out the door, got into her car and drove away.

o-o-o

Only on the road did she realize that she had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to get away from him, even if running away was the coward thing to do. She had no idea what was supposed to be the next step. She couldn't possibly say yes to his proposal, he should have known better than to ask. But judging from what he'd told her, her rejection probably meant the end of their relationship.

She definitely hadn't wanted this, she'd wanted to think about moving in with him, she probably would have gotten there with some time. Why couldn't he have been more patient with her? Why had it been necessary to rush things like this, to issue an ultimatum? All or nothing, now or never, she shouldn't have been forced to choose, especially because it was too early, they had only been together for a few months.

She could have gone to Katherine that night, but then she would have had so much explaining to do. Of course she knew her friend would have understood, but she also knew she would have tried to help her solve the problem and she didn't feel like doing it that night. She had no idea what the next morning would bring, if he would still be there or not, but she didn't want to think about it any longer. And drinking was definitely not a solution again, she had to find another way to get her mind off things and the solution was actually very simple.

o-o-o

"Whatever you did today to make me forget, do you think you could continue?"

"What happened?"

Will looked rather surprised than pleased to see her, but she didn't blame him for that. It was kind of late after all and they never made a habit of visiting each other at home, unless it was necessary. The look on his face already made her regret coming there that night, so she decided to go with the truth, to justify her unusual behavior.

"He proposed to me and I declined."

"Come in," his facial expression changed right away as he stepped aside and Diane was really grateful for this gesture, "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as they walked inside.

"I would, but I might not survive two hangovers in a row, I'm obviously getting old," she said as she took a seat on his couch.

"What are you talking about? My grandmother, she's the old one. You don't even look your age."

"You don't even know how old I am," she smiled at him and felt flattered by the compliment.

"You think so? We run a law firm together, remember? I've seen your file."

"Well that file will never have the word married written beside my name. What was he thinking?" she had no idea how she ended up talking about Kurt again, that was one thing she'd planned to avoid that night, that's why she'd come to Will on the first place.

"Should I comment on this or do you really want to forget?" he asked, taking a seat next to her and waited patiently for her answer.

"It just seems like he doesn't know me at all. What was I thinking?" she was again deep in her thoughts about Kurt.

"You fell in love, happens to everyone once in a while."

"You know me so well, I wish he knew me half as much, everything would be easier."

"It's just a matter of time."

"Exactly, that's what I've been saying all along, but he suddenly doesn't want to be patient anymore, he wants all or nothing, I can't give him all, he barely knows me and looks like I don't know him that much either."

"I'll make us a cup of tea and we can either keep talking about him or not, your call," he stood up and looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about him," she said after considering his offer. It was time to finally get that man out of her head at least for a night.

"All right then we'll talk about something else."

"Thank you, for everything, for knowing me."

"What are friends for?"

She smiled at him again and she already knew that going there was the right thing to do after all. Probably no one else would have been able to make her smile that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next morning she expected to arrive home to an empty house. There was no reason for him to stay there any longer, he probably had already moved his things as well. She had been pretty clear about the rejection after all. Any men would have just disappeared to nowhere after such a humiliation. He was apparently not one of them.

She found him sitting on the couch, where she'd left him the previous night and only the different shirt he wore proved to her that he hadn't spent all night waiting for her like that.

"You left your phone at home, I was worried. I called Katherine but she said you weren't there," he stood up and took a step in her direction.

He shouldn't have been worried about her, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He should have known it by now. She hesitated for a little while, since he hadn't exactly asked her where she'd spent the night, but she figured it was best to tell the truth.

"I was at Will's, slept on his couch," she waited for some kind of a reaction, but it seemed like he was immune to Will's name after all. No other man would have tolerated her relationship with Will like he did and it probably should have bothered her, but she'd always found it kind of sweet that he trusted her like that, "Not that I could sleep much," she added, referring to their conversation the previous night.

"You have every reason to be angry with me," he looked at her with clear guilt in his eyes, it looked like he'd done his share of thinking last night.

"I'm not, you can't change who you are. You want to marry the woman you love, I'm sorry that I've disappointed you," she was truly sorry, she wished she could have given him what he wanted, but it would have meant giving up who she was and she would probably never be ready for that.

"You haven't. You've been nothing but honest with me, I just thought I could change you if I try hard enough, but now I know that I never should have tried."

He wasn't the first one to have made this mistake and she couldn't really blame him for trying, but as sure as she was about herself, she was also sure that she wouldn't be able to change him either.

"So what do we do now?"

The fact that he was still there must have meant that he hadn't given up on them entirely. She hadn't given up on them either, he had been the one issuing an ultimatum after all, he might have changed his mind by now.

"I made a mistake, as much as I'd love you to be my wife one day, I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. I was just confused, angry, hurt, I had a feeling I would loose you if I didn't prove to you what you really mean to me."

"I've always had all the proof I needed," she smiled at him, he was still there after all, which was another proof of his commitment. As long as he was able to forgive her for rejecting his marriage proposal, she should have been able to do the same.

"Do you think you could give me a second chance?" he stepped closer to her and reached out to take her hands into his.

"As long as you give me one as well."

She let him take her hands and he pulled her into a hug.

"The house was so empty without you," he whispered as he held her tight.

"I can say the same."

"I threw out your bottles yesterday."

"I know."

"Two bottles of vodka? Please tell me you didn't drink them alone."

"I did, but one of them was almost empty when I started."

"Whatever happened to my tough lady?" he distanced his body from hers, moving his arms to her waist and looked into her eyes.

"You've changed her, she isn't so tough anymore."

His lips curled up to a smile before they moved to her lips, to unite them in a passionate kiss. After all they'd been through the last days, it felt good to be in his arms, finally kissing his lips again. She would have survived loosing him, but she probably would never have forgiven herself for provoking it on the first place. They were both to blame for what had happened and she just felt such a relief having it all behind them now.

"May I have the pleasure of spending this wonderful day with you?" he proposed politely and there was only one answer she could give him.

"Nothing would make me happier," she placed a small kiss on his lip, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we might have some catching up to do, now that we have the house all to ourselves."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Then let's not waste more time."

He pulled her with him to the stairs and they were soon in the bedroom, undressing each other impatiently. Their bodies talking to each other was still the language they mastered on the highest level and it always ended in the biggest satisfaction they could hope for. It clearly proved to both of them once again that they belonged to each other, that deciding to give one another a second chance was the right thing to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hey," she stepped inside Will's office the next Monday with a paper box in her hand.

"Hey, haven't heard from you since yesterday morning. Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she smiled shortly and took a seat at his desk, "I've brought you cookies, as a thank you," she placed the box on the table in front of him.

"You've baked cookies for me?" he asked as he opened the box, taking a piece into his hand.

"Well, technically it was Katherine, although I don't mind taking the credit. But next time I'll bake them myself, I just didn't exactly have time for that yesterday," her mysterious smile spoke for itself and he understood it right away.

"Didn't you? And here I was thinking you're spending the day alone. It's a good thing I didn't call you, I might have interrupted something."

"You might have."

"Wait, I don't see the engagement ring."

She quickly took a cookie in her hand and playfully threatened to throw it at him, which made him chuckle.

"So everything's all right with you two again?" he asked after she put down her temporary weapon.

"I think so," she smiled.

"I'm glad. But just so you know, you can sleep on my couch anytime if you need it. I just wish I knew why you didn't take the offer to sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just think of all the women you've shared that bed with."

"And you think I never did it on the couch?"

"Ouch, you probably shouldn't have said that."

"Sorry. So we have the meeting in the hospital before lunch, what about having lunch together afterwards? I want to know some details of this reconciliation."

"It's a date."

o-o-o

"Diane, may I come in for a moment?"

Diane was surprised to see Lara at her office door, mainly because she hadn't seen the girl since Friday and she would almost have forgotten about her, hadn't she been one subject of their fight the previous weekend. Her presence reminded her of the things that had happened and so many words that had been said between her and Kurt.

"Of course. Monday mornings are the worst, right?" she looked at her sleepy face and the coffee mug in her hand.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I keep trying to get used to them."

"Trust me, you never will."

"That's a comfort," she walked to Diane's desk, took a seat in the armchair and put her mug down, "I just wanted to say that my mom flew back home this morning, I figured you'd rather hear it from me than from dad."

She was right and she appreciated the gesture very much. Of course she was happy to hear the news, Lauren's timing couldn't have been more perfect. At least one of the long list of their problems was solved that easily.

"Yes, thank you. I hope this means your mom trusts that you have a good place here."

"Yeah, she's worried of course, but that's no news."

"Of course she is, but we'll take good care of you, which reminds me, I'm really sorry about the weekend, I know it didn't exactly go as planned."

"Dad mentioned that you had some last minute business trip on Saturday."

"I did," she was relieved that Kurt hadn't told Lara anything about the fight. Not that she'd feared he would now that everything was all right between them again. But she had no idea how or where Kurt had spent the Saturday, "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a classical concert this Friday? Last time I dragged your father with me to the Opera he mentioned that you have done the same thing to him once. So I figured you might enjoy this too. I'm sure he will be really grateful for the rescue."

"Of course, I'd love to."

Lara seemed genuinely happy about the invitation and it put Diane in an even better mood. From all the things they'd fought about with Kurt, it was the only issue she'd agreed on right away. For the past week she'd mostly avoided Lara's company, not always intentionally of course and it hadn't been because of any ill feelings towards the girl. Kurt had been right, it was time she accepted that Lara was a part of their life, moreover their everyday life in the next few weeks. She should have tried to get to know her better, spend more time with her in and out of the office as well.

"And maybe you could tell me more about you and your dad in the Opera, I want to hear the details."

"It's a story worth telling, for sure and of course I want to hear everything about your experience too, I couldn't even get him to tell me which performance you saw."

"I'm not surprised that he forgot, he wasn't exactly paying attention."

"I can't wait to hear the whole story, but now I better get back to work, otherwise my boss might bite my head off."

"Is that what they say about me around here that I'm biting heads off?"

"Trust me, it's more like a compliment compared to other stuff."

"Looks like we'll have a lot to chat about on Friday, how about a dinner after the concert?"

"I'm in. Dad will be devastated though."

"Well, we can always offer him to come with us, to the concert and the dinner of course, he can't just pick."

"This is going to be fun!"

"You bet."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kurt was unable to hide his astonishment that night, ever since he'd arrived home and found his two favorite ladies preparing dinner in the kitchen. Diane kept looking at him during dinner, taking pleasure in him turning his head from one woman to the other, enjoying their conversation without really taking part in it. Until Lara finally brought up their Friday night plans.

"Diane invited me to a classical concert this Friday, I'm so excited!" she announced and Diane was really glad to hear her excitement once again.

The smile widened on Kurt's face as he looked at Diane, which made her even happier.

"I'm glad you two have found your common interest," he kept eye contact with Diane for a few seconds and she interpreted it as a silent thank you.

"Well, we both know it's not your thing, so you're free Friday night, while we're going to have fun," Diane said with a teasing smile, looking at Lara for a short moment, before turning her attention back to him, "Unless you want to join us of course," she added.

She knew perfectly well how hard the decision must have been for him, but she enjoyed the situation all the same. It was not her fault after all that Kurt had such a bad taste in music.

"You should consider it, dad, it's a concert and a dinner, we'll be out for a few hours, you wouldn't want to spend it without us," Lara tried to sweet-talk him into accepting the offer and Diane was curious to see the effect.

"That's a sweet way to blackmail me into attending something that might kill me," he chuckled, looking at both of them, perfectly aware of their scheming.

"It won't hurt that much, these concerts are much shorter than operas." Lara tried reasoning this time.

"That's a comfort," Kurt smiled, still not quite ready to give in and admit defeat.

"But the room is definitely smaller, so you cannot just hide that easily," Lara teased him this time, which made Diane chuckle as well.

"I can see there are a few things to consider, let me sleep on this, all right?" Kurt chose the diplomatic answer, but Lara wasn't exactly pleased with the result.

"All right, but it would be so great to go together, the three of us," Lara sighed, playing the daughter card this time and Diane was surprised to see the result.

"You know what? Count me in," Kurt replied after a short pause and Diane found it amusing that Lara could get what she wanted from him in no time. She decided it was time she observed the father daughter relationship a little more closely, she could have stolen some tricks from Lara how to get Kurt to do things for her more easily.

o-o-o

Diane was washing the dishes after dinner, when a firm pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"I offered to wash those dishes," he placed a kiss on her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder, leaning close to her.

"I know, but you deserve a night off."

Ever since they'd been together most of the time it had been him preparing dinner, washing dishes. He'd made her life so much easier and she had never really thanked him enough for that.

"I cannot tell you how happy I was to see you and Lara together like this."

"Your face pretty much said it all," she smiled

"Thank you," he gave her another kiss, but she felt like she didn't exactly deserve his gratitude.

"Please don't thank me, I should have done this earlier. Lara is a wonderful girl."

"That she is," he said proudly.

"And she seems to have a hold over you," she chuckled.

"What are you taking about?"

"She only sighed once and you were eating from her palm, that's something I need to learn from her."

"It's not like I say no to you too often, do I?" he chuckled as well.

"Only when it comes to bow tie events."

Even though she didn't see his face, she could sense his astonishment as a result of her last sentence.

"Is this going to be a bow tie event?" he asked, obviously fearing her reply.

"No, just wanted to scare you a little," she tilted her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"It worked," he smiled at her.

Diane turned her attention back to the dishes, but there was something else she wanted to get off her chest that night.

"Lara told me that Lauren is gone. Did you by any chance have anything to do with that?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, why would you think that?"

"It's just the timing, it made me wonder," she shrugged, tried to pretend as if this topic had been easy for her, even though it hadn't.

"Believe me I would have gladly told her to leave just to make it easier for you. I would do anything to make you happy," he replied, probably sensing her hidden feelings, but she decided to keep it cool and tease him a little more.

"Anything, except bow tie events?" she chuckled.

"You got me," he admitted laughing.

She shut off the water, wiped her hands and turned around in his arms.

"Where is Lara?"

"In her room, chatting with her friends online. Probably telling them about the concert we're," she cut him off with a kiss and pushed him backwards. When the kiss ended she walked up to the door, closed it and turned the key in the lock.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though it was quite obvious what she had in mind.

"You mean what are we doing?" she walked back to him, kissed him again and nuzzled up to him tightly.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, gasping for air.

"Enough of the talking, cowboy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"What are you doing here?" Diane was relieved to see the happy smile on Katherine's face as she spotted her at the door. She owed her a visit, an apology, an explanation. She finally took the first step and her friend obviously appreciated the gesture.

"I came to pick up my favorite assistant and I brought coffee for you."

"How sweet, come in," Katherine stepped aside and as Diane entered the door she took a coffee out of her hand, "Thank you. Dylan will be ready in a few minutes, why don't we sit down while we wait?"

Diane took a seat in the dining room and put the coffee cups on the table. After Katherine sat down opposite her she waited for a few seconds before she started to talk.

"I was wondering if you're free Thursday night."

"I might be, what do you have in mind?"

"Kurt's spending the night with Lara, some father-daughter time and I could use some help in the kitchen."

"So you need a kitchen maid?" Katherine joked and it made both of them chuckle.

"No, I just feel like learning something new and your presence always makes my cakes so much better."

"I see. Any particular occasion?"

"Not really, I just heard from someone that cake can make anything right and I need to make certain things right."

Katherine smiled at her and took a sip from her coffee.

"How can I say no to anything after tasting this?"

"That's what I hoped for. I have so much to tell you."

"I take it everything's all right now, you scared me on Friday. I couldn't wait to hear from you again."

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long."

"I forgive you, even without cake, but I'm going to bring the hardest recipe for Thursday."

"Whatever it takes. I'll be here at 6 and we can start with shopping."

"You bet."

"Good morning, Diane," Dylan greeted her with sleepy eyes and her hand grabbed a coffee right away, "One is for me, right?"

"Of course and you can drink in on the way, because Lara is waiting for us in the car."

"She should have come in too."

"It's fine, I wanted to come alone. See you on Thursday then?" Diane asked as she stood up.

"I'll be ready by 6."

o-o-o

"So what do we know?"

Kalinda opened her orange notebook for support, but she looked into Diane's eyes while she talked and barely glanced at her notes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner moved from New York to Chicago 4 months ago, she was 4 months pregnant. I tried to find her previous ObGyn, but her last medical records are from a year earlier."

"She hadn't seen a doctor for the first 4 months?"

"Probably or the records went missing."

"That's suspicious. Any connection between her and Amanda Jones in New York?"

"Not that I know of."

"And what about Amanda, what has she been up to in the last three months?"

"They say she and her husband are separated, which explains why she's suing the hospital he works for as well."

Diane immediately had to think of how Amanda had referred to herself as Miss Jones on their last meeting, now she had an idea why.

"Maybe we should pay Doctor Jones a visit?"

"That would have been my suggestion as well."

"All right, try to dig up something from the one year gap, it could be useful."

"I'm on it."

"How come you're both here so early?" Will entered the office and Diane smiled at him.

"The secret is a good coffee. I would have brought you one as well, but it would have gone cold by now."

Will smiled at her and stepped next to Kalinda, taking a peak into her notebook, which she didn't exactly appreciate.

"The Turner case?"

"Yep, looks like all answers lie in New York these days."

"Maybe we should plan another trip?" Will suggested and it almost made Diane feel uncomfortable in Kalinda's presence.

"We'll see. Just keep us in the loop," she dismissed Kalinda quickly, who disappeared after a short nod.

"Have I said something wrong?" Will asked and Diane was surprised that he sensed her unvoiced feelings.

"You know, I can't exactly risk another New York trip anytime soon."

"You can't be serious, if we have to go, we have to go."

"No, it's time I make certain changes in my life, work can't always come first."

"Whatever happened to my favourite kick-ass lawyer lady?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize myself these days either."

"Kurt is a lucky guy."

"I'm not sure he agrees with you on this."

"I'll make sure to ask."

"Oh god, you know that I don't like the idea of you two talking about me behind my back."

"I know, but I gotta make sure you're in good hands."

"Since when you consider it your duty?"

"Since last Saturday, I'm still amazed that you've turned to me for help."

"Please don't think too much into that, it was an impulsive decision."

"I was still flattered."

"And I am still grateful, but hopefully I won't be needing your services anytime soon."

"Good, because I have plans for next Saturday night."

Diane was tempted to ask with whom, but she knew it wasn't exactly her business. He would have told her if he had felt like it. Just because she'd burdened him with the details of her private life in the last days it didn't mean he had to do the same in return. The only reason she didn't regret having done this was his behaviour, he obviously appreciated the trust she'd shown in his direction and she kind of felt it made their friendship even stronger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

He put away the book he'd been reading when she came out of the bathroom, she got into the bed next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close. They were sitting side by side, her head resting on his shoulder and she didn't think of anything, she was simply happy, enjoyed their little moment.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he broke the silence and she smiled even thought he couldn't see her face.

There were days like the previous one when they had been guided by their passion. She almost blushed when she remembered what they'd done on that kitchen table, she should have just bought a new one right away. But tonight they'd actually eaten at that table again, as if nothing had happened, it was crazy, but also perfectly normal after all.

And there were days like that, when being in each other's company made them content already. The closeness of his body was enough, he breathed next to her, held her in his arms and at that moment she needed nothing more. These nights gave their relationship a deeper meaning. They weren't just lovers, they were companions. She knew she could rely on him, he gave her safety, steadiness and all the love she hadn't even thought she needed.

"Even if it doesn't always look that way, I love having you in my life," she confessed, just because she needed to say something that hadn't been said enough.

He only kissed the top of her head, but that kiss said more than any words could have. After another round of silence he began to talk.

"You know I've been thinking of what you said, that I'm away too much and I've been wondering what I could do to change that."

She could have told him they shouldn't have talked about that, but it was a comfort to know that he'd given weigh to her words just like she'd given it to his. She'd been thinking about their problems and trying to find solutions to them as well. Lauren was not a problem anymore and it had been surprisingly easy for her to bond with Lara, which she should have done much earlier. But there were still some issues for her to deal with, she just decided to take one step at a time.

"It's your job, your life, I can't ask you to change it, especially because I'm pretty much married to my job."

Maybe she shouldn't have used the word 'married', but she was telling the truth nevertheless. That's why it was so hard for her to change her life now that he was a part of it too. She'd been living her life, literally married to her job for such a long time. He on the other hand had tried real marriage as well, he had an advantage on this field. Even if his marriage had ended the way it had, he wanted to try it again with her and she admired him for that.

"I just know that if I keep on staying away for weeks, we'll always just try to make up for lost time and we'll never get ahead. And tying you to myself is not a solution to this problem, I don't know what I was thinking asking you to marry me."

"It was sweet of you to ask and I'm sorry I couldn't say yes," she felt the urge to look him in the eye, so she distanced herself from him and turned his way.

"No, you shouldn't feel sorry, all I wanted is to have you on my side and I still do, a ring wouldn't have made it any different. But I can make difference, I'm seriously considering giving up my current job and doing something else."

"Like what?"

"Teaching."

"Really?"

"Yes, does it sound stupid?"

"No, not at all."

"I could settle down for real, no frequent travels, no late night experiments. What do you think?"

"Are you sure it will satisfy you?"

"I'll never know if I never try."

If she was true to herself she kind of liked his proposition, because it once again proved that he was ready to do anything for their relationship and she loved him even more for that. She was willing to change too, she'd been trying already and it was obviously noticed. She would never have considered giving up her job though, which made her appreciate his sacrifice even more.

But she wanted to make sure he didn't plan to do it for her alone, but for himself as well. Even though she knew if it hadn't worked out he could have always turned back to his old job. His name would always be a guarantee, he was one of the best on his field for a reason. Maybe it would work out for him, maybe not, only time would tell, but it was reassuring that there was always a way back. For her there wouldn't be. Had she once decided to give up everything it would have meant giving it up forever and even thinking about the possibility was heartbreaking.

"I just don't want you to make a rushed decision based on something I said in the heat of an argument."

"I can understand why it bothers you."

"But you shouldn't give up something you love because of me."

"Why?"

She hesitated, the truth might have sounded cruel from her mouth, but she still decided to go with it, because that was the honest thing to do.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do the same," her eyes fell and she even bent her head a little, she was ashamed to look into his eyes.

"I haven't asked you to," he said softly and his tone made her look at him again.

"But what if you will one day?"

"Then you will just say no."

There was something funny in the way he emphasized the words and she just couldn't help chuckling slightly, but she made sure not to offend him with it.

"We are quite a pair," she smiled and he just pulled her back to their previous position as if nothing had happened, "I don't know how you can put up with me."

"I'm just lucky to have you," he replied and it made Diane think of her conversation with Will in the morning, he had been right after all.

"No, I am the lucky one," she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Here's to your hidden talents," Katherine raised her glass, "You really didn't need me too much today."

"It was nice to have a pro around, in case something had gone wrong," Diane accepted the compliment with a smile.

They had been baking, chatting, eating and drinking for the last two hours, but hadn't talked about the subject that probably interested her friend the most. Diane had been waiting for Katherine to bring it up, it was definitely just a matter of time.

"But nothing has gone wrong, the cake is perfect, I'm sure Lara and Kurt are going to love it too."

"They won't have much left to taste if we keep eating at this speed."

"We gotta eat something with all this alcohol."

"Good point."

"So tell me, what's been going on with you lately? You left me worried last Friday," came the question Diane had been waiting for and she already had the answer at hand.

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't my week."

"We all have bad weeks, but everything is all right now, I guess."

"Well, sort of, we're trying to work things out, it's not that easy though. Relationships tend to be very complicated, now I know why I haven't had any long lasting ones."

That's how it used to be. She had always backed out of relationships that had threatened to get serious, just because she hadn't felt like giving up her independence. And if it hadn't been for Kurt's persistence, she probably would have been drinking with her friend for a completely different reason now.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of a way out?" not surprisingly Katherine managed to read her thoughts, which made her smile.

"No, even though that might be easier, but I feel like I should try harder, because he's worth it," because he was different than any other guy who'd crossed her way before, "He proposed to me this weekend," she confessed and the expression on Katherine's face was adequately stunned.

"What?"

"You were right after all, he's still the marrying type, unfortunately for him I'm not."

"You said no?"

"I did and he's still here and I'm running out of excuses not to accept this relationship. But I'm not sure how long we can go on like this."

"What are you taking about?"

"Well, it all started with him mentioning that he wants us to have a real home."

"Understandable, this going back and forth thing is definitely not the best solution, especially with Lara in the picture."

"I know, but buying a house together, giving up my home seems like such a big step, there's no way back from there."

"I understand. I think first you have to decide if you want this relationship on the long term, that's the main question. "

"I know, it's hard because right now it feels like we have to make sacrifices to be together, but it won't always be like this. Kurt even mentioned that he's considering giving up his current job for something less busy and let's face it I'm not getting younger either. I've worked hard all my life, maybe there'll come a time when I'll be satisfied with a less exhausting task."

"Diane Lockhart is thinking about retiring?"

She obviously managed to surprise her even more now, but she understood where she was coming from. No one else could have been more astounded by the thoughts in her head these last two days than herself. Ever since Kurt had brought up the subject of him possibly changing for a less demanding job, she had been trying to figure out whether she had been really incapable of doing the same.

She had been on top of her career for quite some time already and she loved being there, she'd worked hard for that all her life. She could have had the chance to choose a different path to go on, try something new, something more challenging, but sometime this train had to slow down or might as well stop. The thought was painful, but the other option was to work herself towards her grave and at this speed she would probably have gotten there rather sooner than later.

"In a few years, maybe, I mean I could still be an adviser of sorts, without the stress of leading a firm, having to run from one appointment to another."

"I thought you considered running for a judgeship."

"I did, I still do sometimes, but other times I think life's too short to work until my dying day."

"And what would you do with the rest of your time?"

"I don't know, we could travel, see the world, spend quality time together."

She wasn't sure she meant what she said, that she was really able to just retire one day, cut back on work and try to enjoy life instead. It didn't sound like her at all, but she didn't put it past her anymore. They were still only talking about a possibility, a big what if. Who knew if she and Kurt would still be together a few years from now to enjoy the fruits of their lives' work together. She only knew that right now she wanted for them to be.

"With Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer. If you can imagine your life together with him a few years from now then you shouldn't be afraid of letting him in your life completely."

"We just have to find a way how to survive until then."

"Exactly."

"He's a patient man, but he might get tired of me saying no to him all the time."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did."

"I never thought about marriage, because I have always been perfectly content with being married to my job, never really wondered what would happen once I have to give it up."

"I know."

"But suddenly with Kurt in my life the thought doesn't seem that scary anymore."

Katherine smiled at her and Diane was actually proud of herself for saying these words out loud. She couldn't get a reply though, because their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock.

"Looks like they are home," Katherine said, still smiling and Diane looked in the direction of the entrance, spotting Kurt and she suddenly looked at him differently than before.

"You're right in time, there's still some cake left."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Diane was in the bathroom at her mirror, doing her hair and make up, while Kurt was getting dressed in the bedroom behind her.

"Do I really have to go to this concert tonight?"

Kurt had been whining about it behind Lara's back ever since Monday evening and Diane started to find it a little tiring, so she was actually glad the concert was that night. She made a mental note not to torture him again like this, not to mention his suffering only hurt her feelings, because she was really looking forward to the concert.

"Well, you promised it to your daughter. You wouldn't want to let her down, would you?"

"No, but we really should plan some grown-up program for this weekend," he proposed.

"What do you have in mind?"

Even though his intention was very clear, she still had to ask, which put a huge smile on his face that she was able to see through the mirror.

"I don't know, some action in my lab, maybe."

"You're shameless," she chuckled, hearing the words from his mouth like that.

"I just want to be with you," he shrugged and she really appreciated his honesty.

"And I want to be with you, but hiding in your lab is not exactly my idea."

"Do you want to say you didn't have fun?" he entered the bathroom fully dressed now.

"I did, of course I did."

"Then what about act two?"

"Look at you with the theatre language, I'm impressed."

"Gotta keep up with my ladies. So what's your final reply?" he stepped closer to her and the look on his face suggested that he was up to something, "Think about it, you don't have to answer right away, let me persuade you, step by step," he kissed both her shoulders as he said the last two words slowly.

But no matter how agreeable it was, Diane had to put a stop to this right away, it just wasn't the time for getting intimate.

"Wait, I have to go to work," she tried to slip out of his arms, but he grabbed her by the waist and refused to let her go.

"Not yet, not until you've said yes to me, you owe me this," his voice was still playful and she could see his smiling eyes in the mirror, but she knew too well that this sentence wasn't just referring to this particular situation.

"Do I?" she asked, pretending not to understand where he was coming from, even though he could have no doubt that she understood the message perfectly.

"You can't keep saying no to me, this has to stop, now."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This," he lifted her hair and kissed her neck, "And this," he moved onto the part of her back left uncovered by her dress, "And this," his hands suddenly moved under her dress, burning her skin right away.

"Stop it, Kurt, I mean it, I have a court date," she sounded serious now, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"You know the magic word that I want to here from you right here, right now," his hands were still under her dress, moving closer to her bra and she started to lose her self-control.

"I do," she moaned rather than said.

"Then say it," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she said it out loud again and he sent a disapproving look to her through the mirror.

"You're playing with my patience here, the sooner you say it the sooner you can get rid of me," he moved even closer to her now, the heat of his body was just too distracting to be ignored anymore.

"And who said I want to get rid of you?" she suddenly asked and Kurt almost burst out in laughter.

"You did, just a minute ago."

"I've changed my mind," she smiled and she knew he saw it in the mirror.

He obviously didn't mind her answer, even though she hadn't exactly said what he'd wanted to hear from her. But she'd said yes to him in a way, even though it wasn't the time for giving in. It would have been easier to agree to what he had proposed, but she was stubborn and he was just irresistible. His hands were still hiding under her dress and his eyes watched her reactions in the mirror.

"You get ten minutes, better use them wisely and without ruining my makeup."

He chuckled once again.

"What about your hair? You don't mind if it gets messy?"

"Don't waste our time," she replied and slipped out of his arms.

She turned around to face him and his hands were on her right away, this time they slipped under her skirt, while he started kissing her neck instead of her lips. His hands moved up her legs quickly, pulling up her skirt and they grabbed her panties. He wasn't wasting their time anymore. He suddenly gripped her by the waist to lift her and the next moment she was sitting on the top of the washing machine and reached for the button of his pants.

The speed of their lovemaking didn't diminish the delight it had to offer. He kept his promise not to ruin her makeup, her face was off limits for his lips, even though she was the one who actually suffered from her own condition. She wanted to have it all, not just feel him inside of her, she wanted to taste him as well. And when she couldn't hold herself back any longer she was the one who kissed him on the lips, deciding that redoing her makeup afterwards was just a small price to pay for a much larger pleasure.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Some noise woke her up and she slowly opened her eyes and turned in that direction where Kurt was standing, fully dressed already, even if it probably was too early for that on a Saturday morning.

"Where are you going?" she asked rubbing her eyes gently to see him better.

"Shopping. You just go back to sleep, we'll be back in an hour, with some breakfast," he walked to the bed and bent down to give her a kiss and she folded her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Sounds tempting, except that I don't want you to go just yet."

"And why is that?"

"I still haven't thanked you properly for last night."

"If I remember correctly, you have," he chuckled, reminding her of their little get-together in his lab the previous night after they'd come back from the concert and the dinner. She had given in to him after all and didn't regret doing so, "Although I still don't think you had anything to thank me for."

"But I do, you were my hero last night. You survived the concert without falling asleep and you even pretended to have fun. I just want you to know that I really appreciate this."

"There's no need to thank me. I did have fun last night. Turns out if you take the singers out of the equation classical music isn't that bad after all."

His honest reply made her chuckle, "You still have a lot to learn, cowboy."

"I have the best teacher."

He smiled at her and she just couldn't resist kissing him, pulling him closer to her, until he was on top of her returning the kiss just as passionately. She was hoping she could make him forget that he'd wanted to go, she went as far as opening the top buttons of his shirt, but he put an end to her attempt of seduction.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go, Lara must be waiting for me already," he spoiled the mood, but there was nothing she could do about it, because he was right.

She just couldn't help herself ever since they'd almost broken up. She had nearly lost him and now she found herself wanting to be close to him all the time.

"Hurry back," she kissed him one last time before letting go off him.

"We'll pick up where we left off later today," his promise was followed by another kiss after which he got out of the bed and buttoned up his shirt again.

"Sounds like a date."

When he left the room she considered going back to sleep, but she wasn't sleepy anymore. She got out of bed and decided to try to make herself useful gathering their fancy clothes from the chairs they'd put them on the previous night. When she lifted Kurt's suit her eyes fell on the open bag underneath, with a house catalog on top. He must have brought them with him to the farm so that she wouldn't bump into them again in her house.

She remembered how angry she'd been when she'd first found them a few days earlier, but she wasn't angry anymore. In fact the feeling she had inside of her was curiosity. She put the suit on the rack and into the wardrobe, then reached for the catalogues and sat back on the bed, with her back against the headboard. She opened the first one and looked at it page by page.

There were some houses in there that she really liked, the only problem was that she loved her own house too much to even consider giving it up. The location was perfect, it wasn't too far from the office. She loved the arrangement of all the rooms, she'd gotten used to them throughout the years. Not to mention everything had its place in there, it sounded like a nightmare to pack all that stuff up and move them to a new house and arrange them once again.

On the other hand she knew it wasn't big enough for the two of them, especially not the three of them. There was only one office and one guestroom in there. Kurt needed a lot larger space for his experiments, he couldn't possibly move his lab in there. The house on the farm had enough space for both of them, but its location and the fact that it was the place Kurt had lived in with his family were reasons enough for her to say no to living there on a daily basis. Not that Kurt had ever asked her to do so.

And she knew he loved his place as much as she loved hers, so there was no other solution than for them to find a new place that was big enough for the two of them, that they could love the same way, where they could start their life together.

She was so busy turning pages and considering whether or not the houses on the pictures would be good for them that she was caught by surprise when Kurt entered the room an hour later. When he realized what she was doing he looked confused at first, but she smiled at him to show him that everything was all right.

"You're back already?"

"Yes, Lara is preparing breakfast for us."

"That's sweet. Let me get dressed quickly," she said, putting the magazines aside and got out of bed once again to change into different clothes.

He didn't ask anything, he probably waited for her to say something about what she'd been doing. She knew that saying something would have meant taking the first step, so she had to be careful how to address the topic.

"I was thinking that maybe we could check out a few houses next week if you have time," she finally said when she was done dressing.

"Are you serious?"

The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise, doubt and happiness.

"I am," she reassured him with a smile and from then on his face only showed the happiness he obviously felt.

"You show me the ones you like and I'll make the calls."

"Thank you, for being so patient."

He finally walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I love you," he said and before she could reply anything he kissed her.

He didn't need to wait for her reply to know how she felt, because she knew she had just given him the best possible proof.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The glass walls had their advantages too. Diane could see from further that her partner and her boyfriend were chatting in her office in a friendly manner, so she had time to prepare herself before entering. She always had this weird feeling when she guessed that people were talking about her, but on the other hand she kind of enjoyed this sight too. Will had proven himself to be a great friend lately and she kind of wanted for him and Kurt to bond a little, even though she wasn't sure she might not regret this someday.

"Hey," she entered, interrupting the conversation and both men looked at her. A wide smile appeared on Kurt's face, but Will acted as if he had been caught doing something wrong. She had told him she hadn't wanted him and Kurt to talk about her behind her back, but she hadn't meant it that seriously, he should have known that.

"I've kept Kurt company, I hope you don't mind," he tried to explain the situation and Diane found his awaiting for approval really cute.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, "Sorry, I've made you wait," she smiled at Kurt as well.

"No, I was a little early," the ever gentleman answered and even thought Diane knew she was actually late, she didn't argue with him anymore about it.

"You too are having lunch, right?" Will asked, clearly relieved that Diane hadn't shown any signs of wanting to bite his head off and had no idea that the question he'd probably considered to be innocent wasn't it after all.

Kurt looked at Diane and she looked at Will then back at Kurt. She appreciated that he hadn't replied to the question but waited for her to do so. Of course the easiest thing would have been for one of them to say yes and leave it at that, but Kurt wasn't the lying kind and Diane actually considered this question a test, as if something important had depended on her answer, so she really wanted to think it through.

"We're actually checking out two open houses," she decided to go with the truth and even though she was looking at Will now she could tell how Kurt must have felt about her reply.

"Really? Wow…I mean it's great that you…" Will was obviously struggling with words, the answer took him by surprise, "I wish you good luck," he finished with a smile and Diane saw that he was genuinely happy for them.

"Thank you and by the way, Kurt had this idea last week that you might want to join us for a dinner one of these days, when you have no other plans."

"Yeah, we'd be happy to have you," Kurt supported her which made the other lawyer even more startled.

"I…thank you, I'd love to," he finally said and Diane tried her best to show him how grateful she was.

"We'll discuss the details later today, we really have to go now."

"Of course and good luck once again," Will said and shook hands with Kurt before he left the office.

"You will never stop amazing me, will you?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied with a smile and went to her desk to grab her purse.

"I've brought lunch," he held up a packet and she appreciated both the gesture and the change of subject. She wasn't waiting for praise for what she'd done, it had come from the heart.

"I'm starving," she replied and when she walked back to him again she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

o-o-o

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to look at one house after the other until she probably would have made peace with the idea of moving on the first place. But she only spent five minutes in the lovely garden of the second house they were looking at that day when she decided it was the one she wanted and nothing else. The green paradise was carefully hidden from unwanted eyes, it was quiet and simply wonderful. A little piece of heaven in the middle of the enormous city, with a small pound and flowers all around. Diane fell in love with it at first sight and Kurt couldn't have been happier when he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"I feel like we could be happy here," she affirmed her feelings, whispering the words into his ear and he grabbed her hand in return and pressed it with love.

She was aware how happy she made him feel, but the truth was that she was feeling the exact same way too. Finally the idea of them finding their own place and moving in together didn't hang over her head like a threat anymore. It was more of a promise of a happier future and she finally felt ready to take that next step with him.

But her newly found happiness was soon bothered by the most unpleasant surprise. As they were leaving the house they bumped into the last person she wanted to meet at that moment: Amanda Jones.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Diane stopped and quickly considered letting Kurt's hand out of hers which she'd been holding ever since he'd grabbed it in the garden, but decided against it. His hand gave her the courage she clearly needed at that moment to face the woman who had the power to make Diane Lockhart occasionally insecure. And now the situation offered this opportunity to her on a plate and Diane just couldn't believe fate was playing such tricks on her again.

"Diane," Amanda said with a smile that was obviously intended for the man on her side and Diane knew Kurt had no idea yet who the woman was and she wished she could have avoided the introduction, but Amanda would probably have done it herself anyway.

"Amanda," Diane nodded simply and the name was enough for Kurt to press her hand even stronger. It was a good decision not to let it go, this way he could silently show his support without the other woman noticing it.

"Amanda Jones," Amanda reached out her hand in Kurt's direction, proving Diane right, and he took it after a short hesitation.

"Kurt McVeigh," he said and Diane knew he'd leave the rest of the talking for the two of them and she intended to make it the shortest possible.

"Nice to finally meet you, Diane has always had a great taste in men," she said and Diane wished she would have cut the small talk and let them go without making a scene.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry," she tried to save themselves from the unwanted company, but of course Amanda was not that easy to get rid off.

"How did you like the house? I'm looking for a place myself, obviously, why else would I be here today? Our old place is not big enough," she added and Diane had to think of what Kalinda had found out about Amanda and her husband, but acted as if she didn't know anything.

"It's fine," she simply said, the last thing she needed was for Amanda to find out how much she loved the house already. The idea of having to compete with her to get the place appeared in front of her like a nightmare already. The saying about happiness and its price was true after all.

"I'd hate to set my eyes on the same place as you do," Amanda said as if she had read her thoughts and Diane felt the sudden urge to defend the house like it had belonged to them already.

"Looks like they already have an offer on this one," she stated and tried her best to seem neutral.

"Well, money talks," Amanda replied and Diane was about to lose her patience already.

"Good luck," she said simply and took a step ahead with Kurt doing the same.

"See you at the pre-trial," were Amanda's last words before she walked inside.

Diane couldn't help turning her head to see the house once again. Even from the front it seemed like such an inviting place and knowing what was covered in the back it just felt so hard to know her nemesis might feel the same way about it too. They used to be friends once, they had so many things in common, she felt her fears completely justified.

"The house has to be ours, there's no way I'll let her take it from us."

"We won't let it happen," Kurt replied just as determined and took out his cell to make a call.

o-o-o

"We've bought a house," Diane entered Will's office an hour later without thinking. She just had to tell someone what they'd just done and he happened to be always there lately when she needed someone to talk or rather rant to.

"What?" he looked at her with disbelief.

"The garden, I fell in love with the garden, then Amanda showed up and I didn't want her to have it so we bought it," Diane explained the chaotic events of the last two hours in a nutshell while taking a seat on Will's couch.

"You bought a house during lunch break?" he asked chuckling a little and Diane actually took a minute to think before she replied again.

"Looks like it. What am I doing? Please tell me I'm not crazy, that I'm making some sense. I'm 50 years old and I've bought a house with a man whose marriage proposal I declined just a few days ago."

Will looked at her shortly, obviously considering what to answer to her outburst.

"I'm sorry, but you are crazy," he finally said and his reply made Diane smile. Under any other circumstances, anyone who would have called Diane Lockhart crazy would have been punished in one way or another, but this time she couldn't blame him the least for saying it out loud.

"You are so not helping," she replied still smiling and it showed on his face that she confused him again

"What do you expect me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied after realizing she really didn't know what she expected from him or why she was burdening him with the details of her private life again. Probably they should have gone back to how it had been before, before Kurt had entered her life and turned it upside down, "What am I doing?"

"Looks like you have a plan," he shrugged.

"We've just bought a house, we have to have a plan" she stood up and started walking back and forth in front of him as she continued, "We have to get boxes, lots and lots of boxes, can you help me with that?"

"Probably."

"And we need a moving van."

"Definitely."

"I have to make a list."

"Diane, would you please sit down? I'm feeling dizzy already."

"Will you help me or not?" she stopped and looked him in the eye. He could tell that the question was serious, Diane Lockhart almost never asked for help after all.

"Of course I will. You know what?"

"What?"

"You look like you need a drink," he smiled and she felt like hugging him for this suggestion.

"God bless you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Having met Amanda the previous day reminded Diane that she'd meant to pay her husband a visit before the pre-trial. Talking to Leslie Jones was a task she shouldn't have delegated to anyone, so she started her morning in Northwestern Memorial, after making sure she would find the doctor there that day. She hadn't met him since her law school years when he and Amanda had been dating and got engaged. They had always been a nice couple, married for 26 years, Diane couldn't even imagine that. Despite her own hostile relationship with Amanda she actually felt sorry for such a long marriage falling apart.

"Diane? I couldn't believe my ears when my assistant told me you are here to see me," Leslie greeted her with a smile which surprised Diane. She hadn't counted with such a friendly welcome.

"And I wasn't sure you would still remember me," she shook hands with the man who motioned her to sit down.

"Of course I do. First of all you haven't changed much, you're still the definition of class and elegance, and second of all Amanda has never stopped talking about you."

Diane took the compliment naturally like she always did, but something just didn't feel right with the second part of the sentence. Had Amanda really talked about her with her husband, he probably would have welcomed her in a completely different manner.

"All bad I assume, I mean we aren't exactly on the best terms."

"I know and it's such a pity, she'd wanted you to be her bridesmaid," his look and voice reflected some melancholy, which Diane didn't understand.

"What can I say? It's not exactly my fault that I wasn't invited to the wedding," she assumed that Amanda had told her fiancé everything back then, he shouldn't have expected an explanation from her.

"But it happened so long ago, can't you just burry the hatchet and try to be friends again?"

"Excuse me?" she couldn't believe her ears, she definitely wasn't ready for such a suggestion. She came to visit him to try and find out about Amanda's motives, she had assumed the man would have been angry with his wife, but instead he took the role of a peacemaker between the two estranged friends and it started to bother her. Maybe it could have worked decades ago, but they weren't in college anymore, this was real life.

"I'm sorry," he apologized obviously noticing that he made his guest feel rather uncomfortable, "I don't know what I'm talking about. I just miss her and I know she misses you too," Diane's eyes widened at his last words, she began to consider if the doctor knew what he was talking about at all.

"Misses me? All the times we've met in the last months she never failed to express how ill she thinks of me, that all she wants is revenge after all these years," she sounded hurt and she knew it. That was the only reason she opened up like that to him, she couldn't really control her words anymore because of the shock his words had caused.

"Nonsense. She admires your talent, she wants to learn from you. She's taken this case only to be able to work with you again, even on opposite sides."

His words confused her. Either he didn't know about his wife's real feelings because she'd played him or it was Diane who had been played. And the worst thing was that Diane had no idea which was the truth anymore. Looking into his eyes she faced a man who obviously felt bad about loosing his wife, maybe trying to make things right between the two of them was how he planned on regaining her affection.

"I've just remembered that I have a meeting, I have to go," she stood up and was ready to leave without telling him why she'd come on the first place, but she simply couldn't stay any longer.

"It was nice seeing you, Diane, hope we'll meet again soon," he smiled at her and she mumbled a goodbye before she walked out of his office.

All she wanted was to get away from there as quickly as she could and possibly forget that she had ever been there or heard what he'd said. It was the best possible option for her, the last thing she needed was her past to cast a shadow on her present again.

o-o-o

"You haven't said much during the whole evening, is something bothering you? Are you having second thoughts about the house?"

Needless to say Diane didn't manage to forget her morning encounter by that night and it naturally caused Kurt to worry again. Of course she'd already learnt to handle his behaviour of such nature.

"Yes, something's bothering me, but it's not the house, I'm happy about the house and you have no reason to think I would change my mind about it, because I won't," she wanted to make this clear, there was no room for second thoughts about their future anymore. She was very determined about this and she didn't want him to have doubts about her feelings either.

His smile expressed a multitude of words and the worry almost disappeared from his eyes for a few seconds. She knew how happy she'd made him the previous day, by the time she'd got home from work he'd already made a plan for everything that was waiting for them in the near future and he had managed to make all her doubts and worries disappear.

And even though she was facing a completely different problem that night she still decided to turn to him with it, because that was what relationships should be about. And she was happy to have someone to rely on.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Is there something wrong? You two are usually so chatty at breakfast and now you expect me to be the one leading the conversation?" Kurt looked from one woman to the other and his concern made Diane smile.

"Sorry dad," Lara was the first to reply and even Diane could see that she wasn't in the best mood, "I just hate that my last week is starting today, I really loved spending time with you and working at the firm."

"And we loved having you here and at the firm," Diane smiled at her.

She'd gotten used to Lara's company during the last three weeks, they'd learnt to function as a family and it was a first for her to experience such a thing. It could have turned out far worse, especially with Lauren in the picture too, but they had survived and it only made them stronger.

"And you'll be back soon, so you can decorate your own room in the new house," Kurt added.

"I can't wait!" Lara's mood clearly got better.

"And you can visit anytime you want. We can always use some extra workforce at Lockhart&Gardner," Diane chuckled.

"Spring break?"

"Deal."

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Kurt interfered with a wide smile.

Diane smiled back at him and wanted to say something, but the ringing of her cell phone interfered.

"I'm sorry," she stood up from the table and went to search for her phone. It was Kalinda.

"I hope I'm not calling too early, I'm in New York and it took the whole weekend, but I might have found the missing puzzle in the Turner case."

Diane was sure if Kalinda had spent the weekend in New York it hadn't only been for work, but it really didn't make a difference. She was effective and that was what the firm needed.

"I'm listening."

o-o-o

Diane wished she could have taken Will with her to this meeting with Amanda, it would have been so much easier not to go alone, but she basically had no choice. She had the evidence, the information given by Amanda's husband and her own confused feelings to add to the mix. She had no idea how this meeting would turn out, whether they would make a deal in the case, or not, end up at each other's throat again or would be able to talk as adults, as former friends. She was there to see her nevertheless and to try to put an end to the case and this whole twisted game between them.

She wasn't sure she would be able to make peace with her, it wasn't that easy after all. Even if what Leslie had said had been true, she still needed to get a conformation first from Amanda herself and she imagined that was rather an impossible wish. She decided to try nevertheless. If that side of Amanda still existed, the one she hadn't seen in 27 years, the one her husband had told her about, then maybe they still had a slight chance to mend a friendship that had been dead for so long. But it could only have happened if both of them had wanted it the same way.

When she entered her office she already looked at her differently, she couldn't help it. Partly thanks to Kurt's helpful input, she'd spent the last days thinking about their common past, the early years of their friendship. They'd met on a Yale tour when they had both been in high school and after they'd both been accepted to their dream college they had become inseparable. Years later they had done the LSAT together and got into law school, which had been both of their dreams. All memories of those years of friendship she'd banished from her thoughts because of one misstep she'd made. She'd done an awful thing to her, but while holding the grudge forever might have been acceptable in college, it wasn't exactly like that in real life.

"I thought we have a court date later today, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Amanda asked in her usual lofty tone, which hurt Diane even more this time, but she didn't show any sign of insecurity, it was a business meeting after all.

"We do, but in the name of fairness I came to inform you that we have a piece of evidence that might not help your case, so I thought we should try to settle the matter before the pre-trial."

"I already told you our number, it's still on the table if you wish to take it."

"We were offered a testimony about the medical record your client intentionally kept hidden from her doctor and from us, maybe even from you."

"Are you suggesting that I don't know everything about my client?"

Diane couldn't decide if Amanda's sudden outrage was due to the fact that she found her statement offensive or it really took her by surprise.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she replied a little sarcastically and she noticed something in Amanda's eyes, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"You should give me some credit," she sounded a little hurt, but Diane decided to ignore this fact and get back to their original topic.

"We're willing to offer 10.000 dollars as a good will gesture, take it or leave it."

"Are you kidding me? That's what a child is worth for you?" Amanda was outraged again, but Diane still didn't give up, she wanted to try to talk some sense into her before she made a fool of herself in court.

"Your client hid her medical history from her own doctor."

"He's a doctor, he should have figured it out on his own."

"Probably not the best defence in court."

"Are you teaching me how to defend my client?"

"I'm just trying to talk some sense into you" she said it out loud finally, because she got tired of arguing with her about something so obvious, "Why does it always have to be about winning?" she asked the question to try and get to know her opponents motives from first hand.

"Because I want to prove that I'm still able to defeat you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Her reply was calm, honest and Diane claimed to see that something in her eyes again, something that made her say what came from her heart.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you are a good lawyer, I never doubted that."

"You never did?" Amanda's astonishment was discernible.

"No, I just questioned your methods sometimes," she allowed herself a slight smile and it seemed to affect the other woman as well.

"Yeah, I sometimes questioned my own methods too," she admitted with a hint of a smile and Diane felt the tension disappear.

"I don't know about you, but I'm honestly tired of this fight, we're not in our twenties anymore."

"You're right, I just didn't know how else to handle this between us, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"I know, but it happened so long ago, I really think it's time we move on."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

Amanda took a few seconds to consider her offer, but Diane had no doubt about her answer. After all these years it felt just right to burry that hatchet between them for once and for all.

"All right, let's move on," she smiled at her openly now and Diane just loved seeing her honest smile again after such a long time, "To a new beginning?" she asked and this was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"We could try," she smiled back at her and it almost felt like they were sixteen again, visiting their dream college for the first time.

"I'd love it," Diane wasn't sure how to bring up the topic of the case again, but Amanda preceded her, "So the offer is 10.000, could it be 15?"

Diane was relieved to see this change in her attitude.

"I have to discuss it with the client."

"All right, call me."

"I will," she smiled and both of them knew that once she called her they might end up talking about things other than the case itself as well.

"I heard you've bought the Evans House," Amanda ventured her first attempt to shift their conversation to a personal level and Diane didn't mind the question at all.

"Yes."

"I really loved it too," she admitted.

"I thought you would."

"Good luck with your new life,"

"Thank you," she appreciated her words and wondered if she should bring up Amanda's husband, but she decided against it. They would still have plenty of time to talk about him, probably it was enough for a new start, "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," she offered, just like in old times.

"I might take you upon that offer."

"See you in court," this sentence sounded so much differently than the last couple of times they'd said it to each other.

"Yes, see you there."

o-o-o

Diane bumped into Amanda in front of the courthouse and they continued their way inside together. The others were already waiting for them, including Katherine who didn't want to miss Adam's trial. The sight of the two of them arriving together, obviously engaged in some kind of a normal conversation caught the eye of both her friend and her law firm partner. She knew she would have some explaining to do to both of them later.

Their 15.000 deal was certified by the court in ten minutes and the case was over. Adam was more than grateful and so was Katherine. The two friends walked back together to the office and Diane knew why Katherine insisted on her company, she wanted to know about Amanda. But like always she waited for the right time to bring up the subject.

"I already promised you an exquisite wedding party the last time, now how can I top that?" she asked playfully, but the mentioning of the word 'wedding' made Diane a little uneasy.

"Oh please do me a favor and don't talk to me about weddings," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that this topic is still a little sensitive for you," Katherine apologized right away, but despite her immediate protest the subject wasn't that unpleasant to Diane anymore.

"You know what, I'm not even sure why I'm opposing the idea so much. It's not like a piece of paper could make it better or worse. We've just bought a house together, we're going to live together, we might as well marry."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"I am. Am I making any sense?"

"You do, but it's not you who's talking. First you're all friendly with your biggest enemy then you tell me you want to get married. I should probably call an ambulance right now, you might be having a heart attack any minute," she teased her with love.

Apparently the Amanda-topic got less importance now with their talk about marriage and Diane was actually relieved that she managed to come through without an explanation, at least for now.

"I'm perfectly fine," Diane chuckled before turning back to a serious tone, "I just decided to end a stupid rivalry that had been going on for far too long and I've realized that marriage isn't something fearful after all once you've found the right person."

"I want to hug you right now," Katherine smiled at her, "But let me make one thing clear. Even if you marry your dream guy and reconnect with an old friend I insist upon my place."

"That goes without saying," she smiled and she felt like hugging her too, but didn't act upon it, they weren't completely alone after all.

"And now I want all the details on this sudden reconciliation with Amanda."

Diane had to laugh, Katherine didn't plan to let her off so easily after all, she should have known better. But it felt like Katherine wasn't really angry about it, so she figured she could count on her understanding in that matter as well. That's what friends are for after all.

"What about a rain check? I still have some work to do today."

"All right, but don't think you can get away with this so easily."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

They arrived at the farm on Friday, after dropping Lara off at the airport and getting dinner on the way. They were alone again, but somehow neither of them could really enjoy this fact. The girl's departure affected Kurt more than he would have admitted and Diane wasn't really sure how to handle this situation.

When she came out of the shower he wasn't in their bedroom, so she went searching for him and found him sitting on the porch.

"Are you going to sit out here all night?" she asked, eying him from the doorway.

"No, I just wanted to get some air," he turned his head in her direction slowly.

"I know you miss her already, but you'll see her again soon," Diane tried to be understanding, there wasn't much else she could do, if he didn't feel like being in her company.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't mean to ruin our night."

"You are not ruining anything, I understand, I kind of miss her too," she smiled at him still from a distance, she wasn't sure if she should approach him or not, maybe he really wanted to be alone.

"You've been amazing with her, I cannot thank you enough," the first smile appeared on his face.

"You have no reason to thank me, she's your daughter, I love her," she confessed and he seemed to appreciate her words.

"And she loves you," he replied and reached out a hand in her direction so she finally walked there and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Do you think she really doesn't mind that we're buying our own house, that whenever she comes she'll have to put up with me as well?" Lara was one of her concerns when it came to their new home, she wanted to make sure it won't lead to any disagreements between father and daughter.

"I think she's thrilled for both of us, she just wants us to be happy," he managed to silence her worries easily like he always did.

"I really think we will be happy there, the house is just perfect," she was unable to hide her feelings for the place and she knew it made him happy to see her enthusiasm.

"And the rest is up to us."

"Yes, I'll try to behave, I promise," she chuckled and he did too.

"Same here."

She felt this probably was the right time to bring up the subject that had been on her mind almost exclusively in the last days. She might have thought about it too much already, she'd tried to figure out what to say and wasn't sure how he would react, but she couldn't let this opportunity pass. She had the necessary courage and determination, all she needed now were the suitable words.

"You know I don't always mean everything I say," she took the first step and focused on his face to catch even the slightest reactions.

"Yes, I've figured that out already," he smiled at her understandingly.

"And sometimes I just change my mind without any apparent reason."

"I've noticed that too," he chuckled slightly.

"Sometimes I change my mind about important things as well," she tried to stay serious and he had to realize already that this was an important conversation.

"Like the house?"

"Yes, like the house or more important things."

"Like what?"

"Like…," she sighed, she found herself short with words at this point.

"Are you trying to tell me something in code right now?" he finally reacted the way she'd intended and it made her smile.

"You are a smart, smart man."

"Apparently not smart enough," he smiled back at her and obviously waited for more directions, so she had to try harder, not that she'd thought this conversation would have been anything but difficult.

"I…," she hesitated once again, but then something came to her mind, "Remember when we were sitting right here a few months ago? It was the night I met Lara."

"And the night you finally told me you loved me, of course I remember."

She wanted to kiss him for remembering the night, but she still needed to get to the goal of this conversation, a distraction was something she didn't need at that moment, so she just smiled at him, showing her appreciation.

"I told you something else as well and I told you the same thing three weeks ago," she finally reached the subject, without naming it and she saw the sudden understanding in his eyes.

"Are you talking about…so you want to tell me that…I'm…," he obviously knew what she was referring too, his struggle with the words, the look on his face gave him away. Still he couldn't find the right words to say and she couldn't really expect him to say them again after all that had happened. It had been her fault, she had to be the one saying the words now, no matter how ridiculous they might have sounded from her mouth.

"Will you marry me, Kurt McVeigh?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

His confusion turned into a smile and the smile turned into laughter. It didn't fit the moment, but it was perfectly understandable that he let go off the tension like that. She didn't dare to laugh, let alone smile until she finally heard his reply.

"You are one hell of a woman and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you."

"I love you," she kissed him and was happy about his reaction, she almost overlooked the fact that he didn't exactly answer her question, "Wait, does this mean you still want to marry me?" she interrupted the kiss, not because she had doubts anymore, but she wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

He almost chuckled again and looked at her for a short while, then stood up.

"Just a minute," he said and entered the house.

She could only think of one reason for him to do this, to leave her alone like that in such a moment and she was proven right when he appeared again with one arm behind his back. He kneeled down in front of her and opened the little box in his hand.

"Will you marry me, Diane Lockhart?" he popped the question as it was supposed to be done and she almost felt tears in her eyes as he looked at her, "And before you reply, let me warn you that 'yes' is the only acceptable answer," he joked again and even though she appreciated his attempt to ease the pressure, she managed to suppress the urge to chuckle, because she wanted him to know how important this moment was in her life.

"Yes," she answered right from her heart and kissed him right away. Then he put the obviously carefully chosen ring on her finger and sat down next to her.

"I hope you like it, but in case you don't we can still…"

"It's perfect," she cut in and her reply just widened the smile on his face.

"And just so you know you are not allowed to change your mind about this once again," he said playfully.

She knew he would probably never stop teasing her about this and she felt it justified of course, but that was more than enough for one night.

"Just shut up, will you?" she chuckled and kissed him, gently stroking his face with her hand that carried the wonderful piece of jewelry.

"I love you," he ventured to talk again, only to be shut up once more by her eager lips.

This night had to be celebrated in the right way, not that there had been even a slight chance that either of them would ever have forgotten about it.

o-o-o

Diane was sitting at Will's desk as he arrived at work Monday morning. She wanted to tell him the news as soon as possible, to share her happiness with him. They'd already told Katherine the previous day and she couldn't have been happier for them. They had even managed to make up for those hugs from days earlier and needless to say her friend had already started planning the big event for them.

"Have you brought some cookies for me again?" Will looked confused when he spotted her, he even forgot to say good morning.

"Good morning," she smiled at him, "No, I just have something to tell you."

"I take it it's good news."

"Yes, I'm engaged," she said without any further delay and Will's surprise was visible.

"You what?"

"I know it's hard to believe."

"Well after the incident with the house I really shouldn't be surprised."

"I still blame that garden," she chuckled.

"And I blame Kurt, that guy obviously knows what he's doing," he smiled at her, sharing her happiness and she really appreciated his words.

"He is…special," she couldn't think of a better word to describe her fiancé at that moment.

"So I guess this means you're going on a honeymoon soon.," he placed his briefcase on the table and Diane stood up.

"Who said that?"

"Well, I thought it was implied."

"We haven't even set a date yet," she smiled when she finally understood where his question was coming from, "You just can't wait to have the firm all to yourself, can you?" she asked playfully.

"Well, it's not my problem that you've changed your mind about marriage. I thought we were on the same page with this," he teased, obviously having fun with the situation.

"There will come the day when you get hooked too and I'll be here to tell you I told you so," she returned the gesture and stepped next to him.

"Congratulations," he changed to a serious tone for a few seconds.

"Thank you."

"I hope I get an invitation to the wedding."

"It depends on how you behave until then."

"I'll try to be a good boy, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We'll see."

She took a step towards to door when he interrupted the silence.

"You still owe me some self-made cookies."

"Do I?" she asked, turning her head backwards.

"You'll have a hell of a lot more time to bake once you become a housewife," he chuckled and she burst out in laughter.

"Dream on, little boy," she heard herself say as she walked out of his office and both of their laughter echoed through the empty corridors.


End file.
